Shelia Stoppable
by sumer11
Summary: Being Kim and Ron have been devorced for some time. Thier daughter has powers no one can explain. Kim seems like she may have a idea but what secret is she hiding? Read and find out. might be Kigo.
1. My name is Shelia Stoppable

**I advise to read ****Someone like ****you before reading this. **

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>You think being the daughter to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would be easy right? Wrong! My parents have been divorced for the past seven years and to top it off I have this power that I sometimes can't control. My dad blames my mom when he discovered them. He says it's her fault because she kept hanging around someone during the early months. My mom was shocked when she saw them for the first time. Now every time she sees me light up. She would get all sad and depressed. I tried asking about it but the answer was always the same. She tell me didn't want to talk about it. I've seen her cry at night while holding a picture. For years, I thought it was a picture of my mom and dad smiling at grandma and grandpa Possible's house or somewhere. Laughing and hugging each other in a loving way.<p>

One day while my mom was at work. I thought this was a perfect time to look at the picture that her mom been hiding from her. Usually the babysitter was there before she got home from school but when she got home. No one was home. She looked everywhere and couldn't find a soul. She played the message that was on the answering machine.

"Shelia, I'm not going to be there. I think you will be fine til your mom comes home." Shelia had a huge smile on her face. She raced off towards her mother's room. Knowing her mom. Her mom properly put some security device so Shelia put into a special service call.

Shelia pulled out the Shelicator that her mom had given her when she was eight. She dialed her mom's oldest and dearest friends.

"Hey Shelia. What's up?"

"Hey Wade. Any chance you can tell me if mom set up any traps or security in her room?"

Wade grew concern. "Why do you want in your mom's room?"

"Because I want to see that picture that she hugs at night."

"I don't know Shelia. Your mom is very private about her past."

"Oh some on Wade. Please! *starts doing the puppy dog pout.* for me."

Wade hit his forehead and moved his hand down his face. "I hope your mom regrets ever teaching the puppy dog pout one day."

Shelia jumps with glee. "So you'll do it?"

"Yes. But you can't tell your mom that I took done her security."

"Done and you're not going to tell mom right?"

"I won't if you don't."

Shelia smiled as she heard some clicks and turns.

"Ok, I shut done all her security. Good luck."

"Thanks Wade."

Shelia slowly entered her mom's room slowly. She always knew her mom had something up her sleeve that even wade didn't know about. As she entered the room everything seemed fine. As she approached the bed, she heard a snap and jumped back towards door. She looked back to see that a section of the floor was open. Shelia smirks. "I was right." She makes her way back towards the bed being careful to not trigger the trap again. She looked for the picture and found it in her mom's favorite pillow. "Why would it be in a pillow?" she pulled the out and saw it was in a protective seal and very preserved. As she turned it over and was shocked. What she saw was a woman with very pale almost sickly pale skin, raven black hair, emerald green eyes very similar to her mothers, and what shocked her the most was her fists were surrounded by some sort of green flame.

"Shelia, I'm home."

Shelia quickly put the picture back where she found it and careful tried not to trigger the trap as she made her way out to the kitchen. Where her mom wasn't the best cook but her own cooking skills were no better. Her dad often told her that her cooking skills took after her mother.

"So Shelia how was your day?"

Shelia was so deep in her thoughts. Thinking about the strange woman in the picture.

"Shelia!"

"Huh. What?"

"I said how your day was?"

"Oh it was ok."

Kim wasn't fooled. She could see something was troubling her daughter.

"Shelia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Shelia, I know when something is wrong. What is it?"

Shelia began to panic. She had to do the one thing that she never ever do. Lie to her mother.

"I was just thinking about dad. Why did you guys divorce?"

Kim had a grim look on her face. She really didn't want to talk about Ron.

"Shelia, we talked about this. Your dad and I just couldn't work it out."

"But why? Why couldn't you guy work it out. I mean you guys were in love right?"

Kim was getting angry were this conversation was going. "Sometimes life is unfair and sometimes we have to do things. We don't want to do."

Shelia was getting just as angry. There was something her mother was hiding and she plan to find out what.

"What do you mean? Did you love dad or not?"

Kim was shocked that Shelia was asking all these questions.

"Yes one time I loved your father but things change, people change and it's about time you learned that."

Shelia wasn't going to back down. She wanted answers.

"Then explain this?" Shelia lights up her hands in a green fire. The same way she saw the woman in the picture. Kim fell silent and looked away from Shelia. Tears were threatening to escape.

Shelia saw the state her mom was in and regret ever showing her power off in the first place. Shelia shortens out her hands.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

Kim muttered softly. "Go to your room."

Shelia was shocked. "W-What?"

Kim shouted. "Go to your room NOW!"

Shelia walked away still feeling mad that her mom still couldn't answer her questions. She thought "What could be the big secret that causes her mom so much pain?"

* * *

><p>Kim waited til Shelia was out of sight before she let the tears flow. Watching Shelia power up like that reminded her so much of the only woman who truly stole her heart. She couldn't tell Shelia of her. Kim was afraid if Shelia ever found out about Shego. Then Shelia could possibility fallow in Shego's footprints and become a villain. Kim just wasn't ready if that were to ever happen. She also thought if she ever did find out about her and Shego. Would she resent her like Ron? Out off everything that happen to her over the years. One thing always bothered her. Where did Shelia get her powers and did Shego have something to do with it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it so far. I'll try to update when I can. What you think of Shelia? Where did Shelia get her powers? Will Kim ever tell her about shego?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. What Hurts the Most

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Shelia stormed to her room and slammed the door shut. She hated the fact her mom was hiding something from her.<p>

"What's the big secret? I mean what could be so bad that she can't tell me?"

Shelia began talking to herself and was getting so worked up that she didn't notice that her hands were sparking some.

"I mean were thing so bad between mom and dad that they had to split? *Shelia had a shocked expression on her face* Maybe it was me? Maybe I was too much for them to handle?" she collapsed on her bed. Not noticing that she had lit a small fire.

"Maybe I should give dad a call? He always seems to know what to say?" As she picked up her Shelicator. As she heard it dual, something reached her nose and thought "is something burning?"

She hit end and turned around and noticed her bed was on fire.

"NOT AGAIN! MOM!"

* * *

><p>Kim walked into her room and took out the old picture. Back when she used to be happy.<p>

"Oh how I would give if I can have one more day with you." Kim closed her eyes and let some tears fall. Kim truly loves Shego very much. She looked at the picture in front of her and noticed that a few tears have fallen on it. Just as Kim was going to take a closer look at it. She hears "NOT AGAIN! MOM!"

Kim quickly tucked the picture away into it place before she hears "Mom hurry and bring the fire extinguisher."

Kim sighs "She burned her bed again. When will she ever learn?"

Kim grabbed the fire extinguisher and couldn't help put notice that she burned dinner…again. Kim quickly turned the stove off and made her way to Shelia's room.

* * *

><p>Kim walked into Shelia and saw her bed was engulfed in flames. Noticed that Shelia was trying to stop it from spreading.<p>

"Shelia, stand back."

Shelia did as she was told. Kim began to extinguish the flames. As she made sure every bit of the fire was out. After she was sure all the hot spots were out.

She turned to Shelia. "Shelia, you ok?"

Shelia covered her hands. "I'm fine."

Kim looks at her and raises an eye brow. "Then let me see your hands."

Shelia had a worry look in face and tried to shove her hands into her pockets.

Kim was get impatient. "Let me see your hands?"

Shelia slowly takes her hands her pockets and shows them.

Kim looks at them and then looks back up at Shelia. "Do they hurt?"

Shelia shakes her head no. When Kim can see the pain in her eyes.

"Shelia, I can see it in your eyes. I can see that it hurt. Please let me help."

Kim took Shelia to the bathroom and began wrapping her hands up.

"So what triggered it this time?"

Shelia closed her eyes and looked away from her mother.

"Shelia, please tell me?" Kim was half done wrapping Shelia's wounds.

"Please don't be mad." Shelia slowly looked at her mom.

"I can't promise anything til I find out what it is."

Shelia looked away from Kim and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I snuck into your room."

Kim was shocked. "Why would you do something like that?"

Shelia started to tear up. "B-Because I-I want to-o se-ee what w-was on th-that pict-ture."

Kim hugged her. This took Shelia by surprise.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad but what I want to know why you had to see that picture?" Kim crossed her arms and looked down at Shelia.

Shelia looked up at her mom and sigh. "Because I thought it was a picture of you and dad. I wanted to see who it was you were crying to at night."

Kim was shocked. "You could hear me?"

Shelia moved her head up and down.

"How long have you been hearing me?"

"Since we moved here, mom."

Kim fell silent and sat down on the side of the tub. "Did you see the picture?"

"Yes. Who is she and why does she have the same power that I do?"

Kim closed her eyes and sigh. "Her name was Shego. She was closer to me than your father ever was."

Shelia was slightly confused by that statement. "But how was that possible?"

"Shelia, it's hard for me to explain."

"Were you and this Shego woman together or something?"

Kim shakes her head up and down. "Yes. Shego and I were together. We loved each other very much."

"But didn't you and dad love each other?"

Kim sigh "Shelia, I don't think you are old enough but it's about time you knew the truth."

Shelia was shocked.

"Fallow me Shelia. There is something I want to show you."

Kim got up and notices that Shelia was still in a stage of shock. "Well, are you coming?"

Shelia snaps out of it and fallows her mom.

Kim leads to her room and turns towards Shelia.

"By the way, how did you get into my room anyways?"

"Ummm, I promise I wouldn't tell."

Kim shakes her head and thinks "wade".

Kim turns off her security and shuts down the traps. Opens the door.

Shelia follows her mom in and sits on the bed. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

Kim goes over to one of the pillows and pulls out the picture. Kim smiles at the picture. Kisses it and hands it to Shelia.

Shelia looks at the picture. "Is this Shego?"

Kim knobs her head up and down. "Yes."

"Whatever happens to her?"

"Well, after I told her I was pregnant and after that we didn't speak to each other."

"Why?"

Shelia looked heart broken. Kim only saw that look once and that was when Ron and her divorced.

"She told me that. She had to leave because she didn't want to get in the way of me tell your father about you"

Shelia was slightly confused. "You weren't going to tell dad?"

Kim sighs. "I did plan to tell him but I loved Shego very much."

"So you never loved dad?"

"I did at one time. When we were teenagers."

"What changed?"

Kim smiled. "I fell in love with a pale skin, raven haired, green eyed and green plasma welding woman."

Shelia was shock and looked at the picture closer. She notices that Shego's fighting stance and power was very similar to her own.

"I got a question?"

* * *

><p><strong>looks like Shelia is finding out little by little about Kim's past. Will she be able to handle when Kim lands the bomb shell on how she got her name and what happen to Shego? I'm going to put a vote on my profile. Do you want Shego to come back alive somehow or should she just remain died?<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. It Runs In The Family

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Shelia was shock and looked at the picture closer. She notices that Shego's fighting stance and power was very similar to her own.<p>

"I got a question?"

Kim grew concerned. "What is it?"

Shelia holds up the picture to Kim. "Mom, how come she has the same power as me?"

Kim looked away from Shelia and hangs her head a bit. She didn't know what to tell Shelia about her powers. No one couldn't figure it out. Her mom could even figure out how Shelia got Shego's powers.

"Shelia, honestly I don't know. Your grandma couldn't even figure it out."

Shelia was hoping that she would finally get a reason why she has them. All her life she just wanted to know why. Hearing that no one knew was a heartbreak to her.

Shelia looked up to her mom with tearful eyes. "Why can't anyone figure it out?"

"Shelia, the only other person that has your powers is dead. Shego dead years ago,"

"How did she die?"

Kim closed her eyes. She knew that one day she would have to explain Shego to her daughter one day but never imagined that she had to explain how she died to her.

"Shego died in prison. I don't know how but some gang beat her up."

Shelia remembered all the stories that her mom used to tell her about her days saving the world. Her favorite ones were when her mom would fight Shego and Dr. Drakken.

"But mom, Shego was just as good at martial arts as you are."

Kim smiled at Shelia. "That she was. I don't know how she died that way ether. The Shego I knew would never let that happen."

Shelia thought about it for a min. "Maybe she isn't really dead. Maybe she is just hiding?"

Kim's smiles vanished. "Shelia, please don't give me false hope because I been hoping that Shego would be coming through that door any minute now but I'm just fooling myself." Kim looks down towards the floor while tears threaten to come.

Shelia sees this and decides to take matters into her own hands. "I promise that I won't go digging into this mom."

Kim looks at Shelia, "Good. Do you have any more questions?"

Shelia thought about it for a min. "No. I'm good for now."

"Ok. *hugs Shelia and looks into her eyes.* you know you can always come to me right?"

"Yea I know." Shelia fakes a smile and returns to her room.

Kim watches as Shelia leaves the room. As soon as Shelia left. Kim looked back towards the picture and begins to tear up. "I miss you Shego."

* * *

><p>The next day at school. Shelia was determined to find out what really to Shego. So she thought she see some advice from her best and dearest friend.<p>

"Hey Allen."

"Hey Shelia. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What's that?" Allen putting books into his locker.

"I was wondering if you could look up some files at global justice for me."

Allen dropped all his book onto the floor at the question. "W-What?"

"Could you look up some files for me when you go to see your mom tonight?"

"Shelia, you know I can't do that. Not only will my mom know about it but so will yours if I get caught."

"You don't even know what file I want you to look up."

"Ok. Which file is it?"

Shelia began sucking on her bottom lip. "It's Shego's file."

Allen was shocked. "Why the interest in Shego all of a sudden?"

"Well my mom was telling me about her and the way she died is so unlike her."

"How she die?"

"My mom said it was some gang in prison but all the stories my mom told me growing up. It just sounds-"

"Unlike shegoish."

"Not a word but yes. I just want to find out what really happen to her."

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do but getting past wade's security system is going to be tough. I mean it take someone like your mom or Shego to get into it."

"I know. I would go myself but with the babysitter and my mom. I can't seem to leave the house unnoticed."

"I don't see why your mom is so worried about you. It's not like you do drug or anything."

"No but my dad said that I'm exactly like my mom minus the powers and I think that's what scares her."

"Yeah like you're going to start saving the world like her."

Allen starts laughing til he sees a smirk on Shelia's face.

"You know Allen that's not a bad idea."

Allen thinks "oh no."

"Oh come on Shelia. Think about it. Your mom was fifteen when she started saving the world."

"Your point Allen. I mean I'm twelve and I'm that much younger than when she started. I think I could be a better hero than my mom ever way."

"How you think your dad will react to your saving the world if you did?"

"Knowing him. He will over react or he will to busy with his new wife."

"Oh that right. He got remarried. Who's his new wife now?"

Shelia growls. "Her name is Bonnie Rockwaller and honestly I never liked her. She always treated me like she was better and always took away my dad's attention when I needed it."

"Yeah. Wasn't she on the same cheerleading squad as her mom?"

"Yeah. I can't tell but my mom doesn't seem to like her ether. Every time we have to go visit them. My mom always has a frown on her face. I can't tell if it's towards my dad or Bonnie."

"How is your dad by the way?"

"He's good. Bonnie and him are expecting a baby in about a month or so."

"So you're going to have a half brother or sister?"

"Half Brother. Honestly I don't know if I can accept him as a brother."

"I understand. You still want your parents back together?"

Shelia shakes her head no.

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Because I just want to see my mom happy."

"So making your mom happy is finding Shego?"

"Yes. I can tell Shego means the world to my mom. My mom still cries at night over that picture."

"So step one get the file on Shego from Global Justice."

"Correct. I'm hoping there is a clue in the file if Shego is alive."

"So you really think Shego might be alive somewhere?"

"I hope she is. I just can't see her dying from a gang."

"So you think she staged it?"

"Defiantly."

"Well I see what I can do tonight."

*RING*

"Well we better be going Shelia before we run into- eppp. Mr. Barkin."

"Stoppable, Director."

"We were just going to class Mr. B."

Barkin glared down at them. "Go then but I will see you after school Ms. Stoppable."

"For cheerleading practice." Shelia gives him a cheesy smile.

"Detention Stoppable." Barkin hands her the yellow form and walks away.

Shelia grumbles as she walks away.

"I will never understand why he gives you detentions and never me."

"My dad once told me it was a stoppable curse."

Allen and Shelia walked to class unaware of a figure watch in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>well what you think? You think Shelia will find out what happen to Shego? Will Kim find out about her plans to find Shego? Who is this Allen kid? And is he related who you think he is related to? Who is hiding in the shadows? Find out in the next chapter.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE SOME FEED BACK ON THIS STORY!**


	4. She lives in you

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. I had to restart the poll so those that did vote. You may have to vote again. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

**Also I made it to the final round on the Fannie awards. I never won one yet but I'm hoping to change that this year. Please help me receive my first Fannie award. Please and thank you. Now back to your featured reading.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe my luck. My mom had to work late tonight so I'm forced to stay at my dad's house. It not that I don't care about my dad or love him, far from it. It's just-<p>

"Shelia!"

Shelia cringes and looks over at the devil woman. Who her father has married.

"Yes Bonnie?" she looks at Bonnie with hate.

"Shelia, how many times have I told you. Call me mom." Bonnie smirks.

Shelia thinks "I will never ever call you my mother. No matter how many kids you have with my dad."

"So what do you want Bonnie?"

Bonnie scolds and looks down on Shelia. "Could you please, to the basement and get something for me?"

"Well what do you want me to get?"

"It's just a box of stuff that I want to burn in the fireplace. Could you please get them for me?"

"Whatever." Shelia rolled her eyes and made her way to the basement.

As she reached the final steps. She looked around and saw mountain on mountain of boxes.

Shelia's only thought was "great this is going to be worst than cleaning out grandma stoppable's garage."

As she was looking threw the boxes. One caught her eye.

"What's this?"

The box was labeled Kim's. Shelia opened the box and was filled cheer trophies and an old cheer uniform. As Shelia dug more into the box. She came across something that really looked odd to her. She held up and black crop top and some military green kakis.

"This is so weird." As she looked at more boxes that were marked Kim's or Kim's stuff. It just got weirder and weirder to her. What she could figure out that it was her parent's days of saving the world. Then she stopped and stares at a box that didn't really have a name on it. It just said mistake. When she opened it. She was in shock. Inside was a green and black cat suit similar to the one that she saw Shego wearing in her mom's picture. As she lifted the suit out of the box a picture fell to the ground. Shelia was so amazed with the suit that she didn't notice the photo fall. Shelia decided to try the suit on.

After trying the suit on. She looked into the old broken mirror and was shocked to see that she looked exactly like the women in the picture mins the black hair and pale skin. Now she wondered why her mom was always depressed or sad when she lights up. Then an idea came to mind and she slowly took a stance similar to Shego's usual one and lights up. Shelia couldn't believe her eyes. She could have sworn that Shego was staring back at her in the mirror.

"Shelia hurry up. I don't have all day kid."

Shelia hated it when people called her kid. She wasn't a kid anymore.

"Come on Shelia. The sooner I burn Kim's stuff the better."

Shelia's eyes widen and her anger rose. She thought "So that's what she wanted me to go the basement for. To burn her mother's things."

Bonnie has enough waiting a careful walked down the stairs do to her being almost 8 months pregnant. When she reached the bottom. Fear was in her eyes. There stood a very angry Shelia. Bonnie feared for her live and the life of her unborn baby. Shelia slowly walked towards her and picked her up by her shoulders.

"You will not burn anything that belong to my mother." Shelia had fire in her eyes and bonnie saw it.

Bonnie couldn't make a sound. Her shoulders were hurting her than she started to feel some pain around her stomach. Bennie's eyes widen in panic. She hopped that she wasn't going into labor now. It's too early for that and if she was. How is she going to get away to contact Ron?

"Hello is anyone home?"

Hearing Ron seemed to do several things at once. It seemed to snap Shelia out of her rage and Bonnie's panic calmed to where she can speak.

"Ron, honey, I'm down in the basement."

Ron heard Bonnie and started down the stair. "Bon-bon, I don't know why your down here. I told you I-."

Ron froze where he was. He's eyes were glued to the sight before him. His own daughter holding Bonnie off the ground. Ron frown and placed his hands on his hips.

"What is going on here?" Ron's voice was fun of angry.

Shelia being in shock and dropped Bonnie. Bonnie placed her hands over her stomach to protect the child with in.

"Honey, I came done here to check on Shelia and she attacked me." Bonnie giving her best sad voice before it was replaced by pain.

Ron saw that bonnie was in pain and then turn towards Shelia.

"Dad, she's lying. She asked me to bring up mom's stuff. She wanted to burn them."

Ron eyed his daughter. "Then why are you wear that suit? "

Shelia looked down and noticed that she was still wearing Shego's cat suit. She was getting nervous.

"I-I found it."

Ron eyed his daughter and walked over to Bonnie to make sure she was ok.

"Bon-Bon, you ok?"

Bonnie shook her head no before it was replaced by pain. "I-I think the baby is coming."

Ron was in panic mood by he knew what he had to do.

"Dad, I-"

"Not now Shelia, we will talk about this later." Ron helped Bonnie up and out to the care. He went to get the bag,

"Shelia, we have to go. Go change and meet me in the car ASAP. Go now."

Shelia ran to her room and changed as fast as she could. Her hate for Bonnie was now being transfer to her father. She runs out the car for a long night at the hospital. Where she properly wasn't going to get any sleep anyways. All that she did know that she was going to get a half sibling tonight and she wished her mom was here to comfort her like she always was unlike her dad. One thought did run threw her mind. "He will never love me as his daughter but as the mistake that never should have happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. Poor Shelia. I hope you like it. Shelia seems like she has a tough road ahead of her. I head to let you guys know how Shelia truly felt about Ron and Bonnie. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	5. Admit it!

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. I had to restart the poll so those that did vote. You may have to vote again. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Kim felt bad about leaving Shelia with Ron. She knew that Ron never really love Shelia like he was supposed to and he lets it show in his behavior towards her daughter. Kim remembers when Shelia showed her power for the first time.<p>

*******FLASHBACK************

"Mommy like what I can do." The little girl light up her hands with green and black fire.

Kim looked on in shock. "H-How? W-when did this happen?"

Shelia looked away nervous and a bit scared. Kim feared that her little girl had hurt someone.

Kim kneed down where she was eye level with her. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to be mad at you. Please tell me?"

Shelia was close to tears. She grabbed her mom into a hug with tears in her eyes. "D-Daddy w-was m-mad at m-me."

Kim rubbed her daughter's back to try and calm her down. "SHHHHHHHHHHH it's ok. I promise I won't be mad at you. I could never be angry with you." Kim hugged her tight before setting her back down and wiping the tears from Shelia's eyes.

"D-Daddy made me angry."

Kim looked confused. "Why did daddy make you angry?"

"Daddy said I couldn't spend the night at Allen's house after you said I could."

Kim remembers that Shelia called and asked about that. She didn't see a problem with it since she was only six and Allen is best friend.

"Why wouldn't daddy let you go?"

"Me don't know. I was in the living room while daddy was in the kitchen. I was just thinking about how angry I was at daddy. Then my hands turned in green flames and burn the couch."

Kim sighs because she really like that couch. "Than what happen Shelia?"

"I-I screamed and daddy came running in and just stood there. I could see anger in his eyes and it was towards me.* Shelia began to tear up again.

Kim frowns at what she heard about Ron. She wipes away Shelia's tears. "Hey, your dad wasn't mad at you."

"D-Daddy wasn't mad at me? Who was he mad at?"

Kim frowns. "An old friend of mine had a power like yours. It brings up bad memories for daddy that's all."

Shelia hugs Kim. "I love you mommy." Kim started to tear up and hugged her daughter tighter.

*I love you to sweetheart."

***********END FLASHBACK****************

Kim always hated that memory because right after that was when Ron served her with the divorce papers. The look on Shelia's face when that happen just broke her heart.

"Kim, you ok?"

Kim jumps for a min. "Oh sorry Dr. Director. Just going down memory lane."

Betty frowned. "Thinking about Shego again?"

Kim shakes her head no. "No. not this time Director."

Betty smiles. "Kim, how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Betty. So if it wasn't Shego. Who were you thinking about?"

"It was about Shelia."

"She ok, Kim?

"Yeah. She's fine and she's with Ron tonight."

"Oh. How that go?"

Kim frowns. "Not very good. She hates staying at Ron's place."

* * *

><p>In the lab, Allen was looking through all the report that ever said SHEGO, DRAKKEN, or TEAM GO.<p>

"Come on, come on. It's got to be here somewhere."

Allen continues to look til he hears someone walk in and ducks down and out of sight.

"Sounds like to me Kim that Sheila doesn't like Ron."

"I know Betty, but I have to figure out how. I mean I know Ron never treated her like his daughter."

Allen slowly moves til he comes across a file labels SHELIA. Allen opened it up and found thousands of photos from Shego were a child up til her death in prison.

"So what was the real reason you were thinking about Shelia?"

"Well the other day, Shelia was in my room and she found the picture."

Betty was shocked. "The one of Shego?"

"That's that one."

"H-How did sh-she take it."

"I told her about Shego and what happen to her. I didn't tell her that."

"Wait you didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't tell her betty. I have a hard enough time with her powers and trying to hide the truth from my mother."

Allen was listening in on the conversation after slipping the file into his jacket. Thinking "what truth are they hiding from her?"

"But Kim, one day she's going to find out why she has Shego's powers."

"I know Betty but how can you tell someone-*kimmunicator beeps*"

Kim pulls out the device and turn towards Betty. "I'm sorry betty."

"No big Kim. It might be important."

Kim turns on the device to find a very angry Ron. "Ron? Is everything alright?"

"No Kim. Bonnie went into labor."

Kim sighed in relief. "Thank god. I thought something serious has happen."

"Kim, Shelia scared bonnie so badly that it forced bonnie to go into labor."

"What? How?"

Allen and Betty both heard what Ron had to say and were thinking the same thing "How could Shelia scare Bonnie so badly?"

"I have no idea Kim. I just came home from work when I found bonnie and Shelia in the basement."

"Bonnie was properly trying to get Shelia to throw some of my stuff out or something.

"Kim, Shelia was wearing Shego's cat suite and had her powers were activate."

Kim, Betty, and Allen fell silent.

"Kim, Kim, you ok?"

"R-Ron, are you sure?"

"I'm sure Kim. Anyways I need you to come to the hospital and get her. My hands are just too tied up right now to watch her."

Kim was shocked. "R-Ron, she's just as much as your daughter as much as Bonnie's baby is."

"I know Kim but I promise I'll make it up to her."

"No Ron. You will never make it but to her. Just admit it. You will never love Shelia like you will love Bonnie's baby."

Ron just stayed silent and to Kim his silence said it all.

"I thought so. I'll be there to pick up Shelia and then you will never have to see or hear from us ever again."

"Kim, I-"Kim closed the connection and turned to Betty. "I'm sorry betty. I have to go get Shelia."

Betty waved it off. "It's fine Kim. Go, your daughter needs you."

Betty watched Kim rush out of the room and out of sight before turning.

"Now you come out NOW!"

Allen slowly rose. "Ha-ha Hi mom." Waves at her.

"Don't hi mom me. What are you doing in the lab?"

"I-I ummm got bored."

Betty eyes her son. "Hmmmm ok. I'm by it for now. Just get back up to my office and I'll be there in a minute."

Allen shakes him head yes and leaves thinking "Man, that was a close one."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess you will have to wait and see what is this big secret about Shelia? So Ron finally admits that he never really loved Shelia. Poor girl. All the stuff she goes through. I hope things get better for her. Maybe it will now that Allen has what Shelia wanted? Who knows?<strong>

**Please please REVIEW!**


	6. It Was Only A Accident

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. I had to restart the poll so those that did vote. You may have to vote again. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Shelia watch her father on the phone with her mother. She saw how her father's expressions changed from being mad to sad to regret. By the time it was all said and done. Her father showed relief on his face. As he slowly approached her.<p>

"Your mother is on her way." Hands Shelia the phone.

Shelia looked on her father with hate. "So what? So you can go start your new life with the devil woman and your new brat?"

Ron frowned at what Shelia had said to him. "You will show some respect to bonnie and me."

"Why? You never showed me any respect." She looked on him with cold eyes.

Ron couldn't take it much more and slapped Shelia. "You will never talk that way to be ever again. Do you hear me?"

Shelia just fell silent while her anger builds onto her father.

Ron grabbed her. Where she was looking into his eyes. "I said do you hear me?"

"Yes." She just looked on Ron with a fire in her eyes.

"Good." On let go of her and started making his way towards Bonnie's room.

As Ron was walking away. Shelia only stared at the back of his head like a target and imagined throwing her plasma at him but then whispered low enough where her so called father couldn't hear her. "You will never love me and I will never respect you."

* * *

><p>Kim was making her away to the hospital hating Ron for finally admitting that he will never love Shelia like his own.<p>

With tears down her face. "Why can't he accept his own daughter? I know she wasn't planned but she's the best thing that happen in my life. Why can't he?"

Kim mad sure to watch what she was doing the why there but before she knew it a truck was backing out in front of her. Kim tried to slam on the brakes as fast as she could but it was too late.

Kim hit the truck hard.

The guy in the truck was slightly intoxicated and didn't realize that a small Chevy cobalt was coming around the corner. He started backing out when he felt the back end whip around. He stumbled out of the truck to look at the damage only to find the car crashed under the back end.

"OH GOD!" He ran back inside.

"SOMEONE CALL 911. There's been an accident."

The bartender wasted no time and called. She spent about 5 or so minutes on the phone with them til she hung up. "They're on their way now."

The guy ran back out towards the wreck and notice that driver of the car hasn't gotten out or anything. So he decided to see if the driver is out.

He knocked on the window. "Hello anyone in there?" he looked into the window and noticed nothing but red inside. He started to panic and pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Dam it. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out." He began to get nervous when he heard no answer so he thought maybe the passenger door would work. As he rounded the other side, he comes to find that the passenger door was trapped underneath his truck.

"GOD DAM IT!" he felt hopeful when the police and the ambulance showed up.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the officer.

"Th-there's s-someone tra-trapped inside the ca-car."

The officer approached the man and shined the light in his face. "Have we been drinking tonight sir?"

The guy just covered his eyes as the light was now in his eyes. "Y-yes officer but you have to help whoever is in the car."

The officer knobbed his head. "Alright, you just stay right there." The officer makes his way to the car and could make out someone inside.

"I need a stretcher over here." The officer tried to open the door but like the guy it would not open. "I need a crowbar to."

The paramedics carried a stretch on it was a first aid kit and the crowbar that the officer had asked for.

The officer grabs the crowbar and slowly tries to open the door. After about ten minutes of trying, the officer was just about to give up on the crowbar when he heard a click and the open popped open. Everyone was in shock. Inside sat Kim Possible lying unconscious on the steering wheel with some cuts covering her face and arms. She also had some blood coming out of her mouth and chest.

The guy was in shock the most. "Oh god. It's Kim."

The officers looked back at the guy. "You know her sir?"

"Know her. She and I go way back. Heck she and my co-worker used to fight against each other."

The medics came over and pulled the unconscious from the car. After laying her on the stretcher

"She's got a pulse." The paramedic cried.

They went to work trying to get Kim to the hospital as fast as possible.

The guy just looks on as the ambulance leaves and thinks "Please Kim. Please be ok or someone very close to you is going to kill me when she finds out about this."

* * *

><p>Shelia was starting to wonder where her mother was. "She should have been here an hour ago if she was coming from work maybe she went home for something or to change really quickly. Yeah that's it."<p>

She could listen to Bonnie's cries all the way to the waiting room. "Mad I wish she wasn't so loud."

In a flash, the Bonnie's screams have stopped and a baby's cry was heard. Shelia didn't know what to do. She wondered what he would look like. She never baby before. Her uncle had children but she was only six when they had them. So she didn't remember much.

Ron walked out with his huge and goofy smile. When he realized that Shelia was still sitting there.

"Shelia? I thought your mother would have been here and gone by now."

Shelia slowly turned her head towards Ron. "I thought so too. Maybe she's just running late."

"Yea maybe." Ron turns to walk back towards the Bonnie's room missing the nurse coming towards the waiting room.

The nurse looked around noticing a teenager sitting in the room. Thinking "That must be her."

The nurse slowly approached the teenager. "Are you Shelia Stoppable?"

Shelia turned toward the nurse. "Yes. I'm Shelia Stoppable."

The nurse sighs. "Your mother was in a car accident about an hour ago."

Shelia was in shock. "I-Is she going to be ok?"

The nurse fell silent. "She was unconscious at the scene. Lucky for her the airbag didn't have more force or else she properly be dead right now."

Shelia had tears coming to her. "S-So she is going to live?"

The nurse knobs. "Yes. She's in a coma right now. Her brain hasn't healed from the impact yet so it maybe some time until she wakes."

"S-So what can I do?"

"I-Is there relative that you can stay with til your mom wakes up?"

Shelia looked towards the room Bonnie and Ron were in with hate then back towards the nurse. "Yes. I have family I can stay with."

"Good." The nurse seemed to be writing something down real quick.

"When can I see my mother?"

The nurse looked up to Shelia. "When the doctors are down looking at her. They want to make sure there wasn't anything they missed."

"Ok. Please let me know when I can see her."

The nurse knobs her head. "I will Ms. Stoppable." The nurse turns to leave back to the nurses' station. Didn't hear Shelia say "I love you mom." As tears ran down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW poor Shelia. Why does so much wrong have to go on in her life. Oh yea I wrote it that way. Well now Kim is in the hospital in a coma. Where will Shelia go? She says she has family but will she stay with Ron and Bonnie? What really did happen to Shego? Find out in the next exciting chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also I do have a poll going on. Please give me your idea. Do you want to see Shego alive, remain a mystery, or if you really don't care what happens to her. Let me know. The one with the most votes will properly tell me how to come across ether the demise or return of Shego.**


	7. The only cure is?

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. I had to restart the poll so those that did vote. You may have to vote again. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Allen been looking over the records that he stole from Global Justice. Lucky for him, his mom hasn't notice that they were missing. Shelia missed school this morning and he was starting to get worried about her. Shelia hasn't missed a day of school since the day he met her. He just kept thinking "something is wrong with her. What is she is hurt or sick?"<p>

SLAM!

Allen looked up from reading the folder and couldn't believe his eyes.

"S-Shelia? Your ok?"

Shelia gave Allen a weak smile but you could see the pain she was in from her eyes.

"Hey Allen." She took her usual seat next to him.

"Where have you been Shelia? I was starting to get worried."

Shelia broke down crying. Allen frowned and hugged his best friend. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"M-My mom i-is in a-a c-coma." Shelia cried harder.

Allen was sad at hearing that news. Shelia's mom was just as much as a mom as his own was.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shelia. What happen?"

Shelia wiped away some stray tears and looked his Allen's eyes. She always found comfort when looking into his eyes.

"All I know is that she was in a car accident. She was unconscious when the police arrived."

"Oh. I'm sure she will wake up after all she is tee Kim Possible after all."

Shelia chuckled. She knew that her mom hated when people called her that. "Now when did my mom's name have tee in front of it?"

"Oh you know what I'm saying Shelia. Your mom can do the impossible. She can run circles around my mom."

"My mom is also younger, Allen. By maybe ten years or so."

Allen chuckles. "That might be true." Allen looked over and felt happy seeing that Shelia was in a better mode.

"Anyways, did you get that file I asked for?"

"Yep. Funny though it was under your name." Allen held up the file and began reading it.

"What?" Shelia grabbed the file from Allen and began looking through it.

"No way. Allen, not only do I have her name but we both got our powers at the same time."

"Really?"

"Yeah listen to this report.

September 15th 1989. Subject:

Shelia A. Gomez.

At 0900 hrs. Ms. Gomez has showed signs of some sort of fire power coming out of her hands. The subject seems to not have control and burned down the school. We will keep watch on Ms. Gomez til further notice."

"Wow but unlike you. She burned down the school. How come you never did that?"

"Because unlike her. I found out my powers at home and my mom was there to train me how to use them."

"Still you could do it now couldn't you?"

Shelia rolled her eyes at Allen and then punished him in the arm."

"OUCH! *rubs his sore arm* what was that for?"

"For suggesting that I burn down the school."

"Now who is going to burn down the school?"

Allen and Shelia both jumped turned around in sync and looked up. "Mr. BARKIN!"

"Now are we planning on burning down Middleton high?"

"Of course not Mr. B. we were talking about ummm." Allen looks over at Shelia for help.

"We were talking about my mom's adventures Mr. Barkin."

"Oh and which one would that be?" Barkin leans in hovering over the young teens*

"The one about the invasion Mr. B." Shelia was hoping that it would work.

"I see. What made you discuss that event?"

Allen jumped in. "I asked Mr. B. I have a report on world's greatest heroes and I picked Kim Possible. I asked Shelia if she had any information for me since she is Kim's daughter after all."

"Hmmmm carry on you to." Barkin turned away. Shego and Allen let out huge sighs.

"Nice cover Allen I was pretty sure Barkin was going to give us detention for sure."

"Oh Stoppable detention after school today."

Shelia looked shocked. "For what?"

Barkin smirks. "For being late to school this morning."

"But my dad called you and explained to you what happen didn't he?"

stood there thinking. "No I don't think he did. Why were you late this morning?"

"My dad's new wife had her baby last night."

"Oh congratulations on your new half sibling but that still don't explain why you were late. I'm sure there was some sibling that he could have taken care of you. Maybe your mother?"

Shelia started to tear up. "She couldn't Mr. B."

Barkin noticed Shelia's coming tears. "Why couldn't she?"

"She was in a car accident. She's is a coma right now."

Barkin frowns. "I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Stoppable. I won't give you detention under the circumstance." Barkin walks away from the pair and when to his office to prepare something for his favorite student.

Short after the bell rang and Shelia and Allen headed to class both promising each other that they will get back together and look at the file.

* * *

><p>Ron stood there next to Kim's bed.<p>

"Of all the times you could pull this. It had to be the night my son came into the world."

Ron glared at Kim. He still held the hate he had for her since the day she told him she was pregnant with his baby. Only reason he was here now was because of Shelia. He hoped that somehow he could have the machines shut off and have Shelia sent off to some boarding school somewhere.

"Mr. Stoppable."

Ron looked over at doctor looking Kim's charts.

"Yes. I'm Mr. Stoppable. Please call me Ron."

"Sure Ron. I was looking over Kim's contact forms and you're not on them. Just for Shelia stoppable."

"Yeah. Kim and I used to be married."

"Ah well since you're not on her contact forms. I'm afraid your request to pull the plug on her has been denied."

Ron was shocked. "Who is on her contact list?"

The doctor looks over the form. "Looks like it's her parents, a Ms. Monique Jenkins, and Betty Director. Don't worry though. That all been contacted and are on their way here to Kim's side."

Ron frowned and stormed out of the room running into Kim's parents.

"I'm sorry."

"Ronald is that you?"

Ron recognized that voice. He was praying to god that it wasn't who he thought it was. Ron turn towards the voice and there in front of him was Dr. James and Anne Possible.

"Hey Dr. Mrs. and Mr. P." Ron slowly waves.

"What are you doing her ron?"

"I-I came to see Kim."

James and Anne weren't convicted that Ron came to just visit. "Oh really. How is she doing?"

"She's still in a coma."

"Where is Shelia, ron?" Annie knew that Shelia hated to stay with Ron.

"She's at school right now. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if she could stay with us til Kim comes out of her coma and is well enough to take care of her."

"Sure she can live with you guys and you can take all of Kim's stuff to." Ron thought "Great now I can get rid of Shelia and Kim at once."

James punched Ron which sent Ron to the floor. "You're a prick Ron. How can you just throw Shelia away like trash?"

"Hey I never asked for the kid. Kim should have taken my advice and got an abortion."

James could only see red. He never figured out why Ron was acting like this. "How could you say that Ron?"

"Ever since Kim had that freak of nature. My life went downhill."

James had half a mind to beat the living hell out of Ron. "Fine, if that's how you really feel about Shelia. That I will remove her from your care."

Ron got up finally after the blow. "Fine by me. You can take the little freak"

Ron turns to leave and walked out the doors. James and Anne stared. Both trying to control their anger before walking into their daughter's room.

"James, I really hope that Kim makes it through this."

"Don't worry Anne. She's a possible and what I always say?"

Anne chuckles. "Anything is possible for a possible."

"Exactly, now come on. We have to go see our daughter."

James and Anne walked into Kim's room. The doctor still there writing some note.

"May I help you folks?"

"Yes. I'm James possible and this is my wife Anne."

"Ah yes. I see you are on Ms. Possible's contact list."

"Yes. Honestly we weren't even aware we were on that list. We have spoken to our daughter in ten years."

The doctor frowns. "I'm sorry to hear that. Considering that young man that was here wanted the machine shut off."

James and Anne were shocked. "Please tell me you weren't considering it?"

"No. I couldn't do that without someone who is on her contact list."

"Good."

Anne being sent into doctor mood. "What are her chances at waking up?"

"Well considering to these reports. She'll be fine but she has a long way to go. Her brain is in the process of recovering from the accident."

"So she'll need something to wake her up?"

"Exactly."

Anne thinks about this and looks at James. "I could only think of two people that bring Kim out of her coma."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm i wonder what could bring Kim from her coma? Can you guess what it is? do you think shelia will find out what happen to shego?<br>**

**Please review!**


	8. So Busted!

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. I had to restart the poll so those that did vote. You may have to vote again. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well considering to these reports. She'll be fine but she has a long way to go. Her brain is in the process of recovering from the accident."<em>

_"So she'll need something to wake her up?"_

_"Exactly."_

_Anne thinks about this and looks at James. "I could only think of two people that bring Kim out of her coma."_

"Who would that be? I only know that Shelia could do it." James wondered where Anne was getting at.

"It is impossible to get her here though." Anne began pacing the room.

"Well how is it Anne?"

"Well it would be-."

"Shego." Shelia walked into the room. She was putting on a serious face.

Annie sighs. "Yes. It would be Shego if you can do it dear."

Shelia eyes begin to swell with tears til she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks over and sees Allen there and comforting her like he always was. This caused James and Anne to smile.

"What would I need to do?" Shelia looks over at her grandparents.

"Just sit with her Shelia. Maybe she'll come out of it if she hears your voice."

Shelia knobs and takes a seat next to your mother's bed. Allen comes up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Go on sweetheart, talk to her." Anne edge Shelia on.

"Umm hi mom. It's me, Shelia."

Shelia and everyone were waiting for a response. Anything that showed Kim was going to be alright. All that could be heard was sound of the heart monitor.

Shelia sighs and drops her head with some tears running down her cheek.

"Our only hope is Shego now." Anne dropped her head. "If only she was alive."

"No." Shelia rose and turned turns her grandmother with an angry but serious look on her face. "Grandma Possible, she's still alive somewhere."

Anne was shocked. "H-How do you know?"

Shelia frowned. "I just do. I don't know where she is hiding but she's out there. *sighs* and I plan to find her for mom."

"Count me in to Shelia." Allen rose up next to her. "We can find her together."

Anne and James didn't know what to say. "Shelia, dear. How do you plan to find her?"

"With this." shows her grandparents the file that Allen got at GJ headquarters.

"Where did you to get this?" Anne asked while looking through the file.

"That's what I like to know."

Shelia and Allen both looked over at the door and standing there. Leaning against the frame was Betty Director.

"Dr. Director." Shelia's eyes went wide.

"Mom." Allen gulps and slowly hides behind Shelia.

"What you got there Dr. Possible?" Betty takes the file from her.

"It's a file about Shego. Somehow these two had it."

Shelia and Allen tried to look everywhere else but the adults in from of them.

Betty smirks. "You know stealing information like this from a federal agency is a federal crime right Ms. Stoppable and Mr. Director."

Allen knew he was so busted. His mother only called him. Mr. Director when she was really mad at him. "Mom, I-."

Betty raised her hand to shh him. "I don't know how you two came across this information but I want to see you in my office in 1800 hours got it."

Betty left with the file in hand.

"We got to go to." Allen and Shelia run out of room as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Allen and Shelia took shelter in the really old tree house.<p>

Allen starts to get nervous and begins to pace back and forth. "This isn't good Shelia."

"Allen, calm down."

"Calm down! How am I going to calm down? My mom wants to talk to us in an hour about the file we took." Allen began to freak out.

Shelia goes up to him and hugs him. "Allen, it's going to be fine. If your mom was that mad at us. She would have put handcuffs on us and taken us to her office right?"

"Right, what you getting at Shelia?"

Shelia gets up and starts to walk away. "All I'm saying is that-"

"What were you saying Shelia?" Allen turned and didn't see Shelia anywhere. "Umm Shelia. *begins to look around.* Shelia?" Allen was beginning to get worried. "Shelia, I swear if this is one of your jokes. I'm going to-."

Before Allen knew it. He was in a tube hurtling to who knows where and screaming like a little girl. When he finally lands at the bottom. He still continues his girly screaming. He doesn't stop tile he hears a giggle. When he looks up he sees his mother shaking her head and Shelia giggling.

"Umm hi." Trying to recover what's left of his manhood.

That just causes Shelia just giggles more.

Betty holds her head up and shakes it. "I swear you take after your father."

Shelia helps Allen stand up. "Don't worry Allen. We all screamed at least once."

"Yea but you don't do it every time we go down them."

"True but then again *Smirks* I am my mother's daughter."

"Umm if you two are done flirting with each other. We got business to get to."

Shelia and Allen follow Betty to her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So it looks Shelia and Allen are busted for trying to look at Shego's file. Now what will Betty do to them? Will she help them or punish them? Is Shego even alive? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. punishment and reward

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Allen and Shelia enter Betty's office slowly and were scared.<br>"Sit down you two."  
>They took their seat in front of her desk as Betty glared at them.<br>"Well what do you have to say for yourself hmmm?"

Shelia sighs. "I'm sorry Dr. Director. I asked Allen to get me the file on Shego."

Betty raises an eyebrow. "Why would you be interested in Shego's file ms. Stoppable?"

"I wanted to find Shego for my mom. I found a picture and listen to the way my mom speaks of her and she really misses her. I think Shego is still alive somewhere. Her death just seems so unshego."

Betty knobs. "I agree Ms. Stoppable-"

"Please call me Sheila."

Betty smiles. "Ok Shelia. I agree with what you're saying. I didn't believe it myself til I saw her with my own eyes."

"But mom, didn't you say Shego was a master of escaping and illusions?"

Betty knobs her yes. "That she was but I'm telling you two that Shego is dead."

Shelia and Allen frowns. "But what if she-"

Betty slams her fist on the desk and stands before them. "She's dead plan and simple. I know for a fact that she's dead and I don't like when people like you two want to re awaken soil just to prove that they were right or wrong. *sighs* I'm sorry Sheila but you got to understand that what you and Allen had done is a huge disrespect to me and your mother. I understand all you wanted to do is make her happy and believe me. I've been trying to do that since Shego died. "

Betty sits back down and looks onto a near tears Sheila and a shaken up Allen. Allen and Shelia both stayed silent refusing to say a word.

"I can't say I'm disappointed in you both about what you had done. I would have done the same thing but you guys must be punished for stealing a government file."

Shelia and Allen winces waiting for their punishment. This causes Betty to smirk.

"So your punishment will be to work her at global justice and continue looking for Shego."

Shelia and Allen were shocked to say the least. "y-you want t-to find Shego?"

Betty knobs her head yes. "I been searching for Shego for years and haven't come close. You might be able to find her better than ever I could.

Shelia smiles and hugs Betty. "Thank you thank you betty. Opps *covers her mouth.* Dr. Director."

Betty chuckles. "Betty is fine Sheila. All my top employees call me Betty. "

Shelia smiles and grabs Allen. "Come on Allen, we got work to do."  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." As Allen gets his arm gets dragged out of his mom's office.<p>

Betty smiles. "Good luck guys. You're going to need it if you ever find her."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this short I promise I'll make the next chapter longer (if I ever get around to it.) been having major writers block lately. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. <strong>

**Please review!**


	10. the search for

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or ****remain**** a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

I'm so so sorry that I been away from my writing for so long. I caught up in my rp and I also go a puppy. So I had to train him. My laptop also had been down for repairs.

* * *

><p>"isn't this great Allen. We are finally on a mission like our moms are."<p>

"Yea. Great." Allen said with sadness. Shelia was able to pick up on this and looked at him with concern.

"You ok Allen?"

"It's just that…come on Shelia. We are nowhere near the level our moms are."

"Yea so? Allen, my mom was doing the hero thing since she was 14." Shelia smirks.

*Allen sighs.* ok. So where do we start searching for Shego?

*Shelia smirks more evilly and passes a folder near him.* "well that's easy."

*Allen's eyes widen as he opens the folder.*Go cemetery?

*Shelia smirks.* Go cemetery.

"Well let's get going then."

*Allen and Shelia soon head off to go city as soon as they found a ride.*

* * *

><p>*Kim lies silently in the hospital bed. Hooked up to thousands of tubes and wires. Mrs. Possible was moving her legs in rotations.*<p>

*a nurse comes in.* "oh… I'm so sorry Dr. possible. I didn't know u were in here."

"It's quiet alright Mary. Kim and I were just going yoga."

*the nurse smiles.* well that's good. *checks over Kim's charts and changes her IV bag before returning to the nurses' station for the night.*

*Mrs. Dr. Possible finishes rotating Kim's legs, covers her up, and then holds her hand.* Kim…..you have to wake up soon. Everything has been a wreck since your accident. Ron wants u died, Shelia's looking for someone who we all know to bee died for years, w-were doing the best we can do with raising her. *sighs.* she's so much like u kimmy. She has your spirit and I'm grateful that she didn't seem to inherit anything from Ron. "

*a few tears begin to fall from her eyes. Then feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns to look up at the strange hand…..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Go ahead and hate. I left a cliff hanger. Can u figure out who is in the room? sorry i left it so short compared to other chapters i've done. i'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Please leave a review and I promise I'll try and update more often.<strong>

~sumer11


	11. romance and helicopter trip

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or ****remain**** a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

**I'm so sorry again. My sister got a new puppy and I had to help train it. Also guess what. My sister is going to have a baby and I'm going to be an aunt. So I'm hoping I'll have a lot more time to write this story up especially when she goes into labor here in a couple months. **

* * *

><p>*Mrs. Dr. Possible finishes rotating Kim's legs, covers her up, and then holds her hand.* Kim…..you have to wake up soon. Everything has been a wreck since your accident. Ron wants u died, Shelia's looking for someone who we all know to bee died for years, w-were doing the best we can do with raising her. *sighs.* she's so much like u kimmy. She has your spirit and I'm grateful that she didn't seem to inherit anything from Ron. "<p>

*a few tears begin to fall from her eyes. Then feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns to look up at the strange hand…..

* * *

><p>*Mrs. possible eyes go wide* Dr-Drew? Drew Lipsky?<p>

Hello Ann *drew softly smiled.* I saw what happen….I-I'm so so sorry.

*Mrs. possible felt some tears and could see some starting in drew's eyes and hugged him.* its ok drew.

N-No it's not ok Ann. I-I did this to kimmy.

*Ann slowly backed aware and looked at drew with hurt eyes.* why? How did you….

It was an accident Ann. I swear.

*Ann takes a deep breath and motions for him to follow her. Drew becomes slightly nervous but follows her. They head to her office and go inside.*

Please drew take a seat.

*drew takes a seat while waiting for Ann to take her seat but what surprises with him is that Ann stands in front on your desk facing him.*

Ann I can ex- *Ann slaps him as hard across the face as she could while giving him very cold eyes.*

A-Ann? *drew looks at you in shock. He never knew Ann to slap anyone before.*

You have taken my daughter, sent my granddaughter on an impossible mission, and sent my family to hell. You know I have every right to send your ass to jail?

*Drew winces thinking she going to beat the shit out of him.* but…I'm not going to. *Ann sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. Drew is rather surprised to hear this and relaxes some til Ann grabs him. Bringing him close to her face*

And you know what else drew?

*drew just shrugs not knowing where this is going. Ann doesn't hesitate and kisses drew forcefully. Drew's eyes go wide and believe what's happen then slowly accepts it. Wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him.*

You know drew….. I always thought you were cute in college.

y-you did?

*Ann knobs and motions to her makeshift bed she has in her office.*

Ann….. I can't. What if James walks in?

Oh James won't find out.

How can you be so sure?

*Ann smiles.* I locked the door drew plus he is going to be at the space station til midnight that is if he does launch a rocket early again.

*Drew's eyes widen and noticed before when Shego was working with him. It was one of the signs of loneliness. Maybe he have to a talk with James later about it.*

Ok ann. If this is what u want but Kim and James can't find out about this.

*Ann smirks and knobs.* don't worry drew. They won't even know about this.

* * *

><p>UGH! *stares at her Shelicator* seriously wade? You can't get not one of my mom's old rides to gives a lift to go city?<p>

Sorry Shelia. They are a bit scared to give you a ride. Word got out about how you crashed the XR12.

I was 6 wade? Did they really expect a 6 year old to drive the XR whatever u called it?

XR12 and they actually did since you are the daughter of Kim.

*Shelia sighs.* so what are our options?

Well unless you plan to walk to Go city because picking is slim unless…

Unless what?

Well I do have one ride but it's still experimental. Your parents weren't too thrilled about riding in it.

*Shelia cheers up a bit.* if it gets up to go city. Allen and I will take it. *looks over at Allen. Who is wherein a frightened face.*

Ummm wade? What exactly is this experimental transportation?

*wade smirks. Knowing if he know that Allen will try to talk Shelia out of it.*

Don't worry Allen its extremely safe.

* * *

><p>*Allen and Shelia find themselves high in the air in a helicopter with no driver. Allen and Shelia holding onto each other for dear life in case they crash.*<p>

Ummm wade how is this safe?

Don't worry Allen. The arm uses this helicopter when it's to dangerous for its troops.

I highly doubt that. *Allen folds his arms and looks betrayed.*

Don't worry Allen. Wade would let anything happen to us. Right uncle wade?

Right Shelia. Last thing I need is explaining to Betty and Kim how their kids died in a helicopter crash.

See Allen nothing to worry about.

*Allen and Shelia begin to scream as the helicopter begins to fall in its landing fast.*

* * *

><p><strong>sorry guys the Shelia and Allen section is so short I guess the hospital scene took up more than I thought it would. Promise to make the next chapter longer and update more. Barney wants to say hi "woof woof". What you think? Are Shelia and Allen going to survive the helicopter? What u thinks about Ann and drew in her office? <strong>

**Please review!**


	12. Meet Team Go

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

**Ok there is no excuse why I haven't updated. I just been lazy and unmotivated. I've read your guys reviews and I'm touched by how many like the story. I promise I will try and get back into writing and the secret to why Shelia can do what she can do come to light. **

* * *

><p>*Allen and Shelia find themselves high in the air in a helicopter with no driver. Allen and Shelia holding onto each other for dear life in case they crash.*<p>

Ummm wade how is this safe?

Don't worry Allen. The arm uses this helicopter when it's to dangerous for its troops.

I highly doubt that. *Allen folds his arms and looks betrayed.*

Don't worry Allen. Wade would let anything happen to us. Right uncle wade?

Right Shelia. Last thing I need is explaining to Betty and Kim how their kids died in a helicopter crash.

See Allen nothing to worry about.

*Allen and Shelia begin to scream as the helicopter begins to fall in its landing fast.*

* * *

><p>*Adam and Shelia keep their eyes shut as they come to a complete stop. Still holding each other tightly.*<p>

Ummm guys you can open your eyes now.

*Adam shakes his head.* no way. If I'm dead then I don't want to see the horror.

*Shelia opens her eyes and looks around.* Adam you can let go.

No!

*suddenly the doors open and big man in a blue and black cat suit enters.*

Who do dares to trespass on go-

Cut it out hego. Wade told you they were coming.

Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me mego.

*mego rolls his eyes.* whatever.

*Adam and Shelia look at each other than at hego and mego.*

Your team go right?

*hego takes a heroic stance.* that we are Shelia Possible! What could we assist you with?

Is there any place we could have a private conversation.

Yeah like breno nacho?

*Shelia smacks him in the back of his head.*

Ouch! What I do? *rubbing the back of his head. While Shelia shots him a glare*

Inside go tower would be perfect. Follow me.

*they walk into the big conference room.*

We came to talk to you about one of your members.

Hey whatever migo or the wegos did is your problem not ours. *mego crosses his arms.*

You aren't here to talk about… wait who is migo?

*mego and hego look at eachother.* you don't know? She is one of our members. Younger sister in fact. *hego plays the screen like he did for Kim once before. But instead of Shego. A young tan female. Looking a lot like Shego stood in her place.* she inherited the same go power that all goes have. Mego shirker, wegos multiply, Shego plasma fist, I strength, and migo disappear. She also possets the ability to shoot plasma from her eyes in rare situations.

How come no one knew about her til now?

*mego and hego both frowned.* the family kept her in the dark about our hero work. However unaware to us shego was training her. We didn't know why at the time and migo and shego were very close. Might be why migo was devastated when shego left. Anyways, we took migo on a few missions and she did very well. *the screen plays migo fighting in a similar fighting style to shego.*

Where is she now? *Shelia continues to watch the screen.*

*the brothers shrug.* couldn't tell you. 16 years ago. She disappeared and haven't been heard from since. She disappeared around the same time shego's death.

Do you think its strange how shego died?

*hego leans back into his chair.* not really. In matter of fact she deserved what happen to her.

*Shelia began to see red. Allen saw this and began holding her back.*

Umm thanks for the info but I think we should go now. *dragging Shelia out of go tower.*

* * *

><p>*back at the hospital. Kim laid in her room. Only thing in the room was the slow beating noise of the heart monitor. Unaware of a dark figure laying in the shadow. Slowly approaching the bed. All that could be seen was her jet black hair.*<p>

Oh kimmie. Look what you have done to yourself.

*Mrs. Dr. possible was walking towards her daughter's room. After the fun she had with drew.*

I never knew he was such an animal. *she looked up just in time to see a figure run from Kim's room.* huh? Wait stop. *runs into Kim's room and making sure all the vitals were normal. Which they were. Getting stronger in fact.*

Who was that strange figure? *Mrs. Dr. possible holds her hand and hopes for a miracle.*

* * *

><p>*back in the helicopter. Allen is trying to help came Shelia down.*<p>

I can't believe them. How could they say that about their own sister? *pacing back and forth.*

I know Shelia but can u please sit down. You're making me nervous.

*Shelia sighs and sits down next to him.*

I know your upset with team go but at least we got something out of them.

Oh yeah. Like what?

I been doing research and found where Michelle Elizabeth go lives. I programs the helicopter to take us there.

*Shelia smiles.* spankin.

*Allen smiles and loves it when she smiles. "its hard to believe we been friends for so long."*

* * *

><p><strong>well it looks like Shelia and Adam have a lead on who to go see. Why is team go glad that shego is gone? Why did they keep Migo a secret even from kim and ron? Whos the stranger that broke into Kim's room. Find out in the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>


	13. Meeting Migo and moniques arrival

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

**See this what I get for trying to wright 2 stories at once. Idk if anyone notice but I accidently put Adam instead of Allen. Ill fix it in due time but for now. On with the show. **

* * *

><p>*Allen and Shelia land in front of rather large house.*<p>

Wow! I wonder what Migo does for a living?

I have no idea Allen. *makes a start towards the house but feels a tug back. She turns towards allen.* what?

What if there is a trap?

Oh come on Allen. You heard hego. Migo fell out of the hero business years ago.

*he shrugs and follows her up towards the door.*

Hmmm is it unusual for house not to have a doorbell.

Allen, my mom doesn't have a doorbell.

Oh right.

*suddenly a panel slides up showing a scanner.* GO PRINT IDENTACATION PLEASE!

*shelia and allen look at each other then back at the scanner.*

Allen, you don't think….

You better power up.

But mom said.

GO PRINT IDENTACATION PLEASE!

*shelia sighs as she powers up her hand and lays it on the scanner.*

IDENACATION MATCHED. WELCOME HOME SHEGO.

*Shelia and adam look at each other surprised before the door opens. They both walk in weary of what could happen. When they walk in they find the place abandoned.*

I wondered where migo is?

*Shelia shrugs and makes her way to the living room.*

Seems our tip is a dead end. Shelia? *looks around.* Shelia?

In here Adam. You got to see this.

*Adam walks in and goes wide eyed at what Shelia was looking at.*

*A giant picture of shego stood over the fire place surrounded by pics of kim and what they assume is migo.*

This is weird. Why would migo have pictures on shego and my mother here?

That's because this was her house.

*Adam and Shelia jump at the sudden vistor.*

What are you doing here? *a tall tan women they can only assume to be migo comes towards them.*

Well?

Ummm?

*Shelia sighs.* we are search for shego. *stands tall and determination in her eyes.*

*migo smirks.* you look familiar. Do I know you?

I'm Shelia stoppable. Kim Possible's daughter.

*migo smiles.* I should have known. You have your mother's spirit fir trouble.

*migo looks up at the picture.* how did you get in here anyways?

*Shelia powers up her hands.* this is how.

*migo begins laughing.* oh that's rich.

*Shelia is slightly irritated at this.* what's so funny?

*migo smiles.* I should show you instead of trying to explain it.

*she pulls one of the pics and then the fireplace raises up. Allen looks nervous but follows his friend. Once they reach up the series of stairs.*

Shego could invest in an elevator? *he groans and breaths heavily as they reach the top of all those stairs.*

Shego pride herself on three things.

And that is?

Her figure, endurance, and the ability to wear out her enemies.

*Shelia nobs clearly not tired as all from the training her mother always put her though.*

*migo powers up the old place.* I hope this old place still works.

How long has it been since it was powered up? *talking in the awe as the place lights up and a huge computer comes on along with a series of lights that show a series of planes, training center, and some strange device.*

Oh I say about 15 years or so. When shego died. *migo looks sad about the event but shrugs it off.* anyways I have to check the power supply and see how long we have.

Wait? What do u mean? *Allen raises an eyebrow.*

Because shego rigged it if the power shuts off then the whole place will explode. *she marches to the energy room.*

* * *

><p>*Allen looks at shelia.* don't u think that's a horrible design flaw?<p>

Don't worry Allen. I'm sure shego had her reasons. Though why did the door say welcome shego thought?

Well your mom did say you gained shego's power so maybe your and her power signature is the same.

Yeah maybe. *she continues to wonder about it and how this mission just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>*migo checks the power supply and is surprised that it is completely full.* huh? Someone has been here. But who?<p>

*she notices a note laying on a chair nearby and got look at it. Sitting in the chair.*

-Migo

If you're reading this. Then my tray of bread crumbs have worked and by now you should have met princess's daughter Shelia. I know you must find it funny that she has my powers. To tell you the truth I dint plan on that to happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happen between kimmie and I. and don't blame Shelia. I knew kimmie deep down would have never had told Ron about her. Every child deserves the right to know her own father even though ours was never there for us. I can't tell you where I am but if I would have known how Ron treated Shelia and kimmie. I wouldn't have done what I did. Help Shelia, migo. Help her find me and all will be explained soon.

-your loving sister, shego

*migo looks up and wipe the tears from her eyes and folds up the letter and places it in her boot pocket before making her way to the computer room.*

* * *

><p>*shelia was typing into the computer seeing if it knew where shego could be or a tracing chip that she could follow and sadly there was none.*<p>

Come on. There has to be a way to find her.

Shego, is as slippery as a fish. *migo comes back from the power room.* properly that's the reason why she got the yellow trout when she was into that anemology craze. *crossing her arms*

*Shelia laughs.* then mom and shego should be together.*

*migo smiles.* they should but you never answered my question upstairs. Why are you here?

My friends Allen and I are looking for shego.

Oh what's the sudden interest in shego all of a sudden?

*Shelia frowns.* my mom is in a coma. *tries to not to cry.* shego is the only one who can bring her out of it or she's going to die.

*migo frowns. Thinking about the day her own mother died.* ok. What do u have to go on so far?

Well I don't think shego died. I think she's hiding somewhere but it's a theory.

I assume you talked to my brothers then?

*Shelia becomes inraged.* yes and I was two seconds from kicking their teeth in.*

*migo smirks* that was why shego quit. She got tired of them bullying her and telling her what to do.

*Shelia frowns.* bullying her? But I thought she wasn't afraid or back down from anyone?

Usually no but when that stupid comet affected us. Hego forced us into saving the city. Saying it was our duty to protect the city. It got on mine and shego's nerves to no end. I was properly 5 when it happened. Shego always protected me from hero work and never wanted me to get involved.

So shego does have a good heart.

*migo nobs.*when shego was 13. Hego started beating on her. If she took the spot light from him.

*Shelia and Allen frown looking at each other in worry.* poor shego.

Yea. It took several years of it til she snapped and almost killed hego.

Well he deserved it. *Shelia crosses her arms.*

I agree but hego filed a report against shego and that's when it all started. Shego actually hide out several years here before she answered an ad from dr. draken and that's when her rap sheet grew. She was good at what she did and still remains the best in my book.

Mine too. I remember when mom used to tell me stories about shego and her. *Shelia frowns.*

Your mother was properly one of her biggest fans and lovers. Shego didn't date after your mother and she broke up. I tried everything I could to talk her out of turning herself in but she said that losing your mother was a heartbreak and it was killing her inside. You see her crimes were pardoned when she and dr. draken helped your mom and dad save the world.

*Shelia cringed when she said dad. In her own option her dad was died.* we have to find shego. *looks up at the monitor.* there has to be a way.

*Allen could see the determination on her face and knows that finding shego is like finding a needle in a hay stack.*

Well there is a way to find her if she is alive…

* * *

><p>*back in the hospital. Kim's best friend was sitting with her today.*<p>

Oh Kim. Look what they have you dressed in. seriously girl. I should talk to this hospital about their gowns. *hoping that Kim would wake up and argued with her.*

*she lays her head on the bed until she feels a hand on her shoulder.*

Monique why don't you go get some rest. I know flying in from milan must have rough on you.

No can do Mr. possible and I'll be fine. How's Shelia doing?

*Mr. possible frowns.* not to well Monique. She's been on an endless mission to find shego.

But shego is died isn't she?

We've told her that, dr. director told her, and I know Kim has told her but she seems to believe that shego is alive and hiding somewhere.

Well if shego is alive and when I see her. I'm going to kick her butt to the moon and back for letting Kim going through what she did.

*Mr. possible can't help but laugh.* you have to get in line for that one Monique.

*they both look at Kim and hope that she can hold on as long as she can.*

* * *

><p><strong>oh you got to love the cliff hangers. Apparently Monique fulfilled her dream of being a fashion designer and migo knows that shego is alive but hiding somewhere but where? I was looking over the poll and you have decided that shego lives but where is she? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW and keep watch for the next exciting episode of SHELIA STOPPABLE. **


	14. Findings

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><em>*Shelia cringed when she said dad. In her own option her dad was died.* we have to find shego. *looks up at the monitor.* there has to be a way. <em>

_*Allen could see the determination on her face and knows that finding shego is like finding a needle in a hay stack.* _

_Well there is a way to find her if she is alive… _

How? So far Allen and I been running around in circles just trying to find her?

Well, shego very good at hiding but the sad things. She leaves bread crumbs for only people who she wants to find her. You just have to really look if she is alive.

How can you be so sure? *Shelia raises her eyebrow.*

*migo smirks.* it lead us to find each other didn't it?

She's got you there Shelia.

*Shelia glares at him instantly shutting him up. Migo can't help but smirk before pressing a few keys.*

If I know shego. There properly something in the computer files.

*continues searching til a video appears on the screen. Shego standing in all her glory and with a blanket wrapped around her.*

Hello Shelia,

*Shelia stares in shock.*

I know this is a surprise to you and I'm sure you have met my sister migo. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me and when you find me. I am fully prepared to answer them. That's if you're the daughter of Kim possible like I think you are. I'm sure you will find me in no time. A lot I can't reveal in this video due to the fact I still have people out to kill me and… *she stands letting the blanket fall. Revealing why she's been hiding. Very thin and a bit wobbly.* I been sick since my escape from prison.

*migo and Shelia are in pure shock at the state shego was in.*

I have been keeping my location secret for the past 16 years. After this video is over it should alert me. Happy hunting and good luck. I am very proud of you both especially you Shelia.

*end message.*

*Shelia just leans on the computer. Torn between anger and letting her tears just escape. Adam lays a hand on her shoulder and softly smiles.*

We'll find her Shelia.

*Shelia softly smiles.* yea. We have to.

*migo typing through the files. Trying to find any details about the video til a ping is heard. Causing everyone to look up.*

Well shego is still alive for the time being but considering the date of the video and this message. There is a very large gap.

How big?

*migo fowns.* 5 years. We don't know what kind of condition she will be in when we find her.

*Allen and Shelia nob.* then let's find her then.

*migo can't help but smirk and nobs along with them.* that's the spirit. *puts out a set of keys and presses a button. A loud car beep sounds as a plane door opens.*

*Allen looks nervous as the plane door opens.*umm can't we walk or take one of the cars?

Yea right. There is no way we can drive all the way to Jamaica.

*Shelia nob.* she's got a point *climbs up into the plane.*

Ugh here we go again.*follows after her.*

*before long migo powers up the jet due to the training her sister gave her and makes their way to Jamaica to find shego.

* * *

><p>*back at the hospital. Kim's health lines begin to flat as alarm sound. All family and friends were quickly removed as doctors and nurses rushed in.*<p>

What's going on?

Her lung are starting to collapse and heart rate declining.

Get her prep for surgery NOW!

*the wheeled Kim into surgery rather quickly as they begin to operate.*

*in Kim's head.*

*Kim was playing with a five year old Shelia stoppable.*

Try and get me mommy

Oh. Come here. * begins to run after her.*

*Kim begins to notice that Shelia was running towards a very busy.*

Shelia wait….. STOP!

*Surgery.*

Her heart rate is accelerating, doctor.

Give her some pain killers she might be feeling this.

*the nurse nobs then the doctor begins to operate.*

*kim's head.*

*Shelia refused to stop and continue running towards the busy road.* haha can't catch me mommy.

*Kim was about to break down in tears til she see something green grab Shelia at the last second. Kim clearly frightened. Runs to her daughter and takes her out of the stranger's arms and hugs her tight.*

Oh thank god you're alright.

Yea mommy, I'm ok.

Oh thank you very much. I can't than- *Kim turns and is shock to see the face that she thought was dead some many years ago.*

*the stranger smirks.* it's no problem princess. I was happy to help.

*Kim was in a state of shock but was brought out of it when she heard Shelia.*

Who that mommy?

*Kim can't help but smile.* Shelia, this mommy's very good friend. Shego.

*Shelia smiles and holds out her hand.* I'm Shelia. Nice to meet u she-she

Shego and it's very nice to meet you to. Shelia.

*Kim sets Shelia down and smiles.* Shelia, why don't you go play on the playground. Mommy will be there in a min.

Ok mommy. *Shelia runs off towards the playground with the other kids.*

*shego smiles.* she's a cutie kimmy. She looks just like you.

Which I'm thankful for. *Kim frowns.*

Marrying stoppable isn't the joy is it? *shego frowns.*

Not since I got the letter from GJ that you were dead. *Kim frowns.* I've missed you shego.

I know kimmy. I-I've missed you to. *shego looks out at the playground.* why name her after me?

*Kim can't help but smile.* I realized if I couldn't have you because of one mistake I made. Then at least I could have the name to remember you by.

*shego smiles and sits on the bench. Which Kim sat down next to her.*

That's sweet princess but you knew why I had to leave.

I know shego. *frowns.* I resent that night but *looks at shelia.* I'm not going to resent her for it unlike Ron.

Been treating her bad.

*Kim nobs.* unless I'm there. Ron won't let her do anything. *some tears build up.* s-she tries so hard to gain her father's love. It's very heartbreaking to watch.

*shego nobs.* well maybe she needs someone in her life who really does love her.

What are you saying shego?

*shego looks into Kim's eyes.* I'm saying….. I want you and Shelia to come live me. Dump the buffoon and come with me.

Shego…. *forcefully places a kiss on the green skinned villain.* I been waiting for years for you to say that. I usually only hear you say that in my…. Wait!

*shego slowly begins to disappear along with the scenery around her.* that's it. It was only a dream. *she walks around the dark emptiness.* shego is still died. M-my daughter now a teenager… *falls to her knees.* I'm alone. All alone.

* * *

><p><strong>ok. I'm going to end it there for the time being. What you think good, bed? Shelia, allen, and migo is looking for shego while her and Kim's life hang in the balance. What of the strange figure that seem to appear out of nowhere sometimes. Who is it if it's not shego?<strong>

**All to come in the next coming chapters of SHELIA STOPPABLE as review or ill send shego and migo to haunt you in your sleep. **


	15. The First Breadcrumb

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

**Ok maybe I should clear something up. I know a lot of you think what was going on in Kim's head was something that happened in the past and your half right. Kim does remember little Shelia almost running out into the street. that was [art of her past that she was reliving but it was also a wishful dream. Kim still hopes that Shego will come riding in on a black horse and sweeper off her life. Taking her away from what her life has become. **

* * *

><p>*before either Shelia or Allen know it. Migo lands the plane at one of Jamaica's more private airports. They were looking around for the next bread crumb that could lead them to finding shego.*<p>

Hmm if I was Shego were would I hide the next clue.

*migo thinks about it for a min.* hmm well if I was Shego I properly at the resort that she told she has on here. *lifts the paper that was sent before they left.*

Well let's go then.

*suddenly a beep noise is heard from Shelia's Shelicator.*

*sighs.* its properly wade. Hold on. *answers.*

Go wa- Grandma possible? *raises an eyebrow.*

Hey Shelia. How's it going

Its good grandma. Allen and I think we are getting really close to finding Shego.

Shelia, *sighs.* if you find her kick her ass for me.

*Shelia smiles.* will do grandma. How's mom?

*Mrs. possible frowns. Shelia instantly knowing something was wrong.*

Grandma, is mom alright?

Shelia, your mom had a setback.

*shelia frowns and looks like shes near tears.* h-how big of a set back?

*allen listening and ready to comfort his best friend like he always was. Listening to what mrs. possible had to say.*

Your mom has some kind of poison injected into her IV bag. They are investigating on how it was even possible for it to get into her IV bag.

But shes going to be alright, right? *shelia almost pleading that her mom was going to be alright.*

For now she is. We don't know how much longer she has. The poison took a serious toll on her body though they did manage to get rid of it. Til kim wakes up, shes very vulnerable to her enemies.

Is that what who think planted the poison?

That's what betty think but til we know for sure. Shes sending agents to gguard your mom around the clock.

*shelia nobs.* ok grandma. T- *tears threaten to escape.* tell mom I love her.

I will shelia. Be careful. *ends call.*

*shelia just rest in a nearby chair and breaks down crying. Allen being the loyal friend that he was took her into his arms and hugged her tight.*

*migo comes back after finding out where the resort and seeing if a car was left in her name which there was. Coming up to the two teens she left and notice Shelia was in distressed and the boy sidekick comforting her.*

Is everything ok?

*shelia looks up with tearful eyes.* i-its mom. T-they found poison in her system. T-they think someone is trying to kill her.

*migo leans down next to her.* im sorry. Your mom is a strong women and im sure she will survive whatever her enemies through at her.

h-how can you know? *wiping away some of the tears.*

*migo smiles.* because….. anyone who can go toe to toe with my sister and survive can do anything.

*Allen gives a comforting smile.* shes right shelia. Your mom has done the impossible more then once. She could defiantly do it again.

I don't know allen, migo. I-im just scared of losing her. s-shes always been there for me and loved me no matter what. U-unlink him.

*Allen nobs. Though migo seems to be in a complete lost.* I know shelia *allen hugging her tight.* he never deserved to know a incredible girl like you shelia. *he smiles.*

*allens words hit home causing her to smile. Migo smirks thinking " they belong together." Recognizing the same look in their eyes that was once in kim and shego's.*

Anyways, now that you're feeling better. I got directions to the resort and shego apparently left us a car.

Alright. *shelia stands tall.* lets go find her.

*migo and allen nob before all begin heading towards the car.*

* * *

><p>*after what it feels like hours of driving. They finally arrive at this massive resort. After handing the keys to the valet drive. They begin to make to make their why into a large open lobby. Which migo could never figure out why they always made the desk area so small? They walk up to the desk.*<p>

Can I help you ladies? *in a think Jamaican acsent.*

Uhh yea. I was wondering if there was a reservation under this name. *slides a piece of paper over to him.*

*he looks at it.* ah yes. This room has been on reserve for the last couple years. The person who reserved it pays a hefty price to get that room.*

*migo nobs understanding everything. After what seems like a hour of swapping information. The man finally gave her the card key to the room.* have a pleasant stay with us and have a nice day.*

*migo nobs.* thanks and you two.

*she walks over to allen and shelia.* ok lets go see what Shego's leads us.

*shelia and allen nob.* yes im so looking forward getting this mission over with.

Allen, Brueno nacho isn't going to disappear while we are gone. *rolling her eyes.*

Are sure shelia? I mean what if…. *spots the Brueno nacho all you can eat and makes a mad dash for it.*

We lost him.

Your friend reminds me of someone. Shego used to talk about a lot.

Mom said that too. Allen's weird but he grows on you. *smiles.*

So I can see, is he going to be alright?

As long as the nacos hold out he should be fine.

Alright then. Lets head to the room.

* * *

><p>*once they reach the room. They begin to search for anything that might take them to their next lead.*<p>

Find anything yet?

No. the room is spotless. Shego must have hid this one good so the maids wouldn't even find it.

*migo begins to think.* hmmm if I was shego….. *it suddenly dawns on her as she walks over to the vent.*

What are you-

*shelias eyes widen as migo breaks the ventilation and pulls out a note that was duck taped to the side of it.*

How did you know it was there?

*migo smirks.* first rule shego ever taught me. always be one step ahead and try to think like them.

Oh. *sits on the bed.*

*migo opens the note. Reading it aloud.*

Migo and shelia,

Congratulations. You have finished one of many bread crumbs. I have laid out for you. I do wish I could make it easier on you but I can't risk if GJ is trying to find me. the second clue is someplace very warm and populated as one of the hottest vacations spots for spring breakers. Good luck and I hope to see you all soon.

-shego

*shelia rubs her chin.* hmm someplace warm, populated, and a hot spring break spot.

*migo takes a close look at the letter and can salt crystallized into the paper.* well it looks like its someplace close to the ocean.

Huh? How can you tell?

The paper says it. *moves the paper about so she can see it sparkle some.*

So that leaves Cancun or Miami.

Well we could split up. I could take Miami while you and allen take cancun.

Ok that sounds like a plan but I cant fly.

Its fine. drop you off over cancun while I make my way towards maimi.

*she nobs.* ok lets collect allen and check out of here.

*migo agrees and practically drags allen from the all you can eat brueno nacho. Heading towards the plane as they load up and head to mexico.*

* * *

><p><strong>ok that's where im going to end it for the night. Be kind. It's the first time I typed on my laptop in a while. Plus was you think of the first bread crumb. Where is shego taking our travelers? Will they find shego? Will they make it to kim in time? find out next time in the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE<strong>

**Please review!**


	16. Second Breadcrumb

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>you guys ready? *as they fly over Mexico.*<p>

Born ready migo. *Shelia smirks as she puts on her helmet.*

Now why can't we land the plane again?

Because it be easier and quicker if we jumped into Cancun while migo continued on to Miami.

Oh *Allen grabs his helmet and places it on.*

Ok guys. Continue as planned. Check out Cancun while I check Miami's south beach. Good luck. *presses some controls as the door to the side of the plane opens.*

You to migo. *Shelia jumps out of the planned. Glad that she took her mother's sky driving lessons seriously.*

*Allen trips and falls out of the plane. Doing a series of flips while screaming like a little girl.*

*migo just shakes her head.* so much like a buffoon. *before steering the plane towards south beach.*

* * *

><p>*Shelia gracefully land with perfection. She looks up and finds Allen tangled in some light post.* ummm a little help shelia?<p>

*giggles.* sure allen. Hold on. *searches her bag and grabs the laser lipstick. Point it as him.*

Now hold on a min wait- *to late as shelia fires and cutting him out of the lamp post quickly. reslting in allen falling hard on the sidewalk below.*

Oh my god allen. Are you alright?

Yea *allen getting up a bit sore.* im fine. Where are we heading anyways?

Well the note said popular vacation spot and spring breakers so I assume it be somewhere close to the beach.

*allen looks around.* umm shelia there is a lot of beach to cover.

*sighs.* yea lets get started.

*they search and search for hours.*

You know I bet shego is toying with our minds and she is actually hiding in the place we started.

*shelia raises her eyebrow.* wow allen. I-I never thought about it like that.

*allen smiles.* really?

*shelia nobs.* really really. I mean I never thought-

What was that shelia? *turns around and doesn't see her.* s-shelia? This better not be a game or I swe-

*before allen knows it. He drops down into a hole. Rubbing is sore behind. Shelia already investing it.* what is this place?

I have no idea allen. *smirks.* let's check it out. *starting down the tunnel.*

*sighs.* here we go again.

* * *

><p>*as they explored deeper into the mystery of where was shego was becoming more and more stranger. The tunnel opened up to a large room.*<p>

This is so strange.

Yea. I hope this is all seemed worth it.

Me to. Though, im sure shego has her reasons.

*they looked around the room. Shelia looking for maybe a clue while allen was searching for something to eat.*

Do you ever stop eating?

No and my mom asks me that too. *allen shrugs.*

Oh because it seems like your always hungry.

Oh I didn't realize…..

Its fine allen. *shelia smiles.*

*they continue their search.* great nothing. Let me radio migo and see if she found anything.

*shelia turns on her Shelicator.* migo, find anything?

*they both hear nothing but static.*

Migo, come in?

Sh… i-i…

*allen looks at shelia.* that cant be good.

Come down allen. We should be in a dead zone?

Ummm shelia. I thought wade fixed it so you should get a signal no matter what.

Yea I guess but *they both hear a click as a large cage falls onto of them.*

*they both begin to cough.* w-what happen?

w-we must have tripped a wire. *shelia gets up and investigates the area as suddenly a door opens.*

who dares enter the lair of the great and powerful *places his hand over his chest.* dr. Drakken.

*shelia and allen can't help but laugh as he was dressed in blue PJs and night cap.*

What so funny hmm?

Dude your wearing PJs. What kind of villain wears those? *continues laughing.*

*drakken huffs.* on that's retired. That's who. *flips a switch and the cage opens up.* now I'm not going to ask again. What are you doing here? *placing his hands on his hips.*

*shelia wipes away some of her tears.* sorry. We're looking for Shego.

Shego? Ah yes. Poor ole girl. She was my hired hand.

*shelia nobs.* do you know where she is?

Sadly no. she dropped by about fifteen year ago and threatened me that I never tell that she was alive.

Well did she tell you where she was going?

*he thinks about it.* do you like coco moo?

Huh? *allen and shelia raises a eyebrow.*

Do you like coco moo?

Umm yea but I don't think this has any-

Perfect. Il tell you about shego over some hot coco moo.

*allen and shelia just give each other some questionable looks before fallowing the strange blue man.*

* * *

><p>*once inside, shelia and allen stare in awe.*<p>

Welcome to my home. *heads to the kitchen. They could hear him talking to someone but dismissed it as he comes out.*

Umm home? Looks more like a lair.

Ah yes. This is one of the lairs your mother didn't blow up. *he sits down on the couch and motions for them to sit on the love seat.*

So what can you tell us about shego? *as shelia and allen take a seat.*

Well, last time I saw her. she asked me to turn off her plasma powers.

*shelia's eyes widen.* t-turn off her plasma?

Yes. She didn't give her reasons. Just that she wanted her plasma off so she could be normal being.

*shelia thinks about this. "maybe that's why shes sick."* did she tell or give you anything last time she was here?

*suddenly a big jolly women runs out with four cups of coco moo.* Its READY! Oh drewbe. Whos your friends? *putting the tray on the coffee table.*

Oh yes. Amy this is shelia stoppable and uhhh. Im sorry I didn't catch your name.

Its allen director. *grabbing a cup of coco moo.*

*amy gasp.* oh you're the daughter of that big meanie kim possible and *points at allen.* you're the son of Global justice headmistress.

*allen and shelia both nod.*

Drewbe, why aren't they locked up?

Now now amy dear. They are our guest.

*amy smiles.* oh goodie. We never get any guest. *she goes and hugs shelia.* oh you are the spitting image of your mother was when she was your age.

*shelia face begins to turn red.* a-air!

Amy, why don't you go make some of your yummy chocolate chips that you make so well.

Oh good idea, drewbe. *she drops Shelia as she races off towards the kitchen.*

Sorry about that. Amy can be high strong sometimes.

*shelia rubs her sore bum.* its ok. Was that DNAmy?

*drew nobs.* yep. We been happily married about oh the last 20 years or so *sips his coco moo.* oh that's good coco moo.

*allen nobs in agreement.*

So did shego tell you anything or give you something?

We she did give me this book to give to kim if she ever came looking for her. *gets up to go get if.* but considering the circumstance. I think she would have wanted you to have it. *hands it over to her.* I think shego and your mother would have wanted you to have it.

*shelia frowns but tries to open it but finds it locked.* its locked?

Yea. I tried to open it countless of times but every try is the same.

*shelia holds the book out then suddenly it scans her.*

IDENITCATION MATCHED: SHELIA POSSIBLE!

*shelia raises a eyebrow as the book opens. Hmm

*drakken and allen just watch from affar.*

Well what is it?

I-it's a diary. *flips through the pages.*

Strange that she leave your mom her diary. *shelia nobs in agree.*

Here it is. This is her last entry.

Hey diary,

Well today is my last and final time writing in you. I have dr. d shutting my plasma down. I know it's risky but it must be down. If I want to live a mortal life and protect the ones I love. Kim deserves to be happy with stoppable. She will always remain in my heart and asking Betty that favor was risky and stupid on my part. Oh well nothing I can do about it. After drakken performs the surgery. I will be normal and mortal. I don't know how long I have after. Which I don't care. Dying quickly is better than living and watching Kim grow old with stoppable and their little girl. Oh well after this im heading to Dominican republic.

Good bye…. Forever

w-wow. Shego was clearly broken after losing kim.

*drakken nobs.* kim was everything to shego. It broke her heart when they broke up.

*shelia frowns.* and this all would have been avoided if mom never got pregnant with me.

n-no shelia. *allen lays a hand on her shoulder.* it wasn't your fault shelia.

Allen, how couldn't have been. If it wasn't for me. mom and shego still would have been together and lived a happy life together.

Look shelia. Your mom still love you for who you are. If she really didn't want you. She could have went through with a abortion or something.

*shelia shutters at the thought.*

Hes right shelia. *drakken smiles.* why don't you guys go find shego and bring to broken souls together and if shego is ill. Bring her straight here. Got it?

*shelia and allen both nob before quickly leaving. Signal migo that they found the breadcrumb and know where to go next.*

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it for now. Looks like shelia and allen are hot on shegos trail. So could drakken be the reason why shego is sick? What is shego hiding? You will have to wait til the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE! <strong>

**Review review REVIEW!**


	17. The Dairy Entries

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>*Shelia continues staring at the dairy and reading through it. Hoping for clue or something that would give her an idea where shego might be.*<p>

Shelia?

*Shelia continues read and flipping pages.* there's got to be something.

Shelia!

Huh what? *Shelia looks up at Allen.*

How about you take a break. You been staring at that thing for hours. *bends down and sits next to her.*

*sighs.* I know Allen. I just wish it give me a reason on why or where shego went.

You know shego. I'm sure it will come to light in due time.

*Shelia flips through the dairy.* I know but there is nothing about mom and her break up in here or history of them even dating in here.

Maybe it was too painful for her to write about them. I mean if you and I stopped being friends I stop writing you in mine.

Yea I suppo- wait what? *Shelia looks at Allen in shock.*

*Allen begins to panic.* umm I uhh what I meant to say… Ummm

Allen it's ok. I know what you're getting at. *taking ahold of this hand.*

y-you do? *Allen was in shock.*

*Shelia nobs.* yeah. I mean we been friends for so long it only makes sense you see me as your best friend and write about your best friends.

*Allen sighed. Thinking "she not even close. I want to be more then friends." He smiles.* y-yeah that's it. I always write about my friends.

*Shelia smiles. "God why is it so hard to tell him how I truly feel about him."* Its ok. *then she places the dairy down and goes to join migo in the front of the plane.*

*Allen sighs and grabs the dairy and flips through the pages and notices that there are several pages torn from it.* hmmm what's this. *reads the dairy entries between the torn pages.*

Hey dairy,

Dr. d tried to take over the world again. I got to say these stupid ideas of his are starting to get old. Oh well. At least I got to fight her. I don't know what it is about her but no matter what I through at her. She can with stand it. Oh god how she drives me crazy just thinking about her. It never work out since we live in two different worlds.

Forever yours, shego.

*Allen flips the page and reads the entry after that.*

Hey dairy.

I'm trying my hardest to erase her from my life. What she told me. I could never forget and I wish her the happiest. I hate her that she did what she did to me. The buffoon and she deserve each other. I can't stand by and watch as her life becomes filled with happiness. So I have made a decision. Even though I been pardoned of my crimes. I can't change what I did so I plan to turn myself in. I know I shouldn't but I can't think of a better place to be away from her then in jail.

-shego

Hmm this is strange. *he flips through a couple more pages but can't seem to find anything else that could help him.*

Ok so I wonder where the missing pages went?

*migo announces over the PA.*

We are almost ready to land guys. Buckle up.

* * *

><p><strong>ok that's where I'm going to end it for now. I know cliff hanger. I promise to write more soon promise. Til then you have to wait til the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. To Save a Life Of A Duo

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>*Shelia, Allen, and Migo look up at a shoe box type house.*<p>

It seems kinda…..

Small?

Yeah. It's so unlike shego to own something so small. *Allen crosses his arms.*

*migo walks up.* the Go family kept several small get away places. Just in case one of the villains decided to blow up Go Tower.

Let me guess. Hego's idea?

Yeah. He often brought shego here for some reason. *migo looks up at the house.*

Well let's go see if maybe we found an end of the trail. *Shelia makes her way to the door of the house and finds it easy to open and goes inside.*

This is so strange. *they all walk inside and look around.*

What happen here? *as Allen opens a door and finds it scorched.* looks like someone took a blow torch to this place.

*migo walks in.* looks like we can't be far from shego.*

Wait. You mean shego did this?

*migo nobs.* she's weak though.

How can you tell? *Allen raises an eyebrow.*

Because if shego was at her full strength. This house wouldn't have been standing.

Oh?

QUICK EVERYONE COME QUICK!

*migo and Allen look at each other and rush to where Shelia is. When they find her. They are shocked at what they see. There in front of Shelia was a very weak and looks half dead shego.*

Oh my god. What happen to her?

I-i don't knew. I came in and found her on the floor like this.

*migo comes up and checks her pulse.* she's still alive but barely.

What can we do?

Well first help me move her to the bed.

*Shelia and Allen as gently as possible. Picks up shego and drags her to a bed. Laying her down.*

*Shelia stirs for a bit and stares at Shelia.* K-kimmy? *then falls into unconsciousness.*

*Shelia and Allen just stare at eachother.*

d-did you hear that?

Yea. She called you kimmy.

She must be a lot more out of it then we though she is.

*migo walks in.* she's really weak. Whatever dr. draken did to her. Really is taking a toll on her body.

*Shelia jumps the nanos.* they must be killing her.

Yeah. Dr. d said if they found her to bring her to him if we find her.

*migo nobs.* she's very weak and I'm not sure if she will make the trip to Mexico.

*Shelia looks at shego and then at migo.* she'll make it. *holds shego's hand.* she's strong. I mean she's lasted this long right?

*Allen and migo nob.*

Knowing my sister. She doesn't go without a fight.

*Shelia and Allen lift shego with little difficultly out to the rental.*

*migo thinking "I really hope sis is going to be ok and I hope she doesn't throw up in here on the ride or there goes my deposit." Migo drives as fast as she can to the airport to get shego back to Mexico as fast as they can.*

* * *

><p>*it's been at least a month since Kim been in her coma and the family were seriously have doubts about Kim's recovery.*<p>

I don't know Ann. Even if Shelia finds shego. Do you really think it be enough to bring kimmie cub out of her coma. *James looks up at Ann with sad eyes. Losing hope for his little girl.*

I think so James but *looks at kim.* if they don't find Shego soon. *sighs. Not wanting think of the hard decision they would have to make.*

Ann, I-I don't know how long we could afford to keep those machines on.

I know hon but we have to. For Kim and Shelia. *wipes away some tears.*

*James nobs.* ok. I-I'll go to the bank and see if we can get another loan on the house.

*Mr. Dr. Possible gets up and leave.*

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! Will Shelia, Allen, and Migo get shego to Dr. D in time? Will James get that loan to keep the machine on and save Kim's life or will it leave Shelia an orphan? Stay Tunes for a new and exciting adventure of Shelia Stoppable!<strong>

**Please review or I will make shego die!**


	19. Drakken's Cure

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>*a heart monitor was beeping in the background. Shelia, Allen, and Migo barely got there in time.*<p>

Is she going to be ok dr. draken?

* sighs.* she's in far more critical condition then I thought she would be.

*Shelia frowns and looks to be near tears til Allen comes up behind her and holds her in a comforting hug.*

Are you saying there is no why for sis to even survive this? *migo frowns.*

Well there is a way but she's lost a lot of blood and looks like the nanobots that I put in her to stop her plasma. Somehow rewritten themselves to drain her of her blood then her plasma.

Any idea who? *migo looks at the screen.*

No idea but if we don't do something soon. The bots will completely drain her of blood. Not even her healing factor will be enough to save her.

*migo thinks about this.* what if we did a blood transfusion?

It may work but we have to find a way to make the bots inactive. I mean unless someone has plasma hands. I don't see how it can be done.

*Allen jumps around waving his hands.* oh oh pick me.

*draken sighs.* yes Allen.

I know someone who has plasma hands.

Really who?

*points at shelia.* she can.

*Draken's eyes widen.* really?

*Allen nobs.*

Allen, you know I can't….

Oh come one Shelia. Think of shego, your mom.

*Shelia looks down then looks over at draken.* ok in.

*draken crosses his arms.* now wait a min. I have to see if Shelia really does have the same power that shego has. Follow me.

*the group comes to a huge machine with two containers connected to it.*

Wow what is this machine?

It's the very machine I used to put the bots in shego the first place. Now Shelia if you would be so kind. *extends a hand to her.*

*Shelia looks at him with worry then at Allen. Who gives a comforting smile. She takes his hand and goes into the tube.*

Now if she really does have shego's power. Then this machine will detect it. *he presses several buttons.*

Could this machine do other things?

Oh of course. If Shelia does have the Go plasma then I could destroy the bots and restore shego to her original form.

Could it source where the plasma came from?

*draken thinks about it.* I suppose it could but it be tricky since I don't have a copy of Kim or Ron's DNA.

Oh. *Allen frowns.* you see no one been able to tell Shelia how or where she got those power.

WHAT!? Kim doesn't know?

Well….. I think she does but she doesn't want to talk about it.

Hmmm that's something I'll have to look into it but now. I have save Shego. *activates the machine and speaks into the microphone.* ok Shelia. Go ahead and fire up.

*Shelia nobs and powers up her hands. Making them a bright green plasma.*

Incredible. *draken begins typing.* her plasma signature is almost the same as shego's.*

How can that be? *migo comes up and stares at the screen.*

Well if I didn't know that Kim was her mother. I would have sworn she was shego's daughter.

* * *

><p>*Mr. Dr. Possible walks into the room.* well we won't be able to retire for another 10 years but at least<p>

It's worth it *looks at Kim. Peacefully asleep.* to keep our daughter alive.

I know Anne. I just hope Shelia is alright.

Me too. She's been gone for a long time.

Yea. I wonder if she found shego?

*Anne shrugs as Kim's alarm bells sound.*

* * *

><p>*at the lair. Draken finish going over the results.*<p>

Ok I think we have what we need to cure shego.

Well let's hurry because I don't know long she might hold out.

*everyone looks at shego. Laying barely alive on the couch.*

*Shelia and Allen lay her on the table. Draken checks her over.*

Hold on everyone. *as he checks her pulse.*

*Shelia, Allen, and Migo stay on edge.*

She's dead…..

* * *

><p><strong>ok go ahead and hate. I got one more trick up my sleeve. Can you figure it out? I'll try and update faster. Been super busy with school and stuff. Also I know my spelling and grammar is horrible so please bare with me. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	20. It Awakes!

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I also have a poll running for rather Shego should be alive or remain a mystery. Please vote on that. It should be on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>*As Kim's alarms sound. Doctors and nurses rush into the room. Feeling for a pulse and doing CPR on her. James and Ann stand up.*<p>

What is going on?

What's happening with our daughter?

*the nurse looked at them and rushed to them.* I'm sorry about you're going to have to leave.

B-But?! *the nurse quickly escorted them out of the room.*

I'm sorry but the doctor will explained everything in due time. *the nurse runs into the room. Leaving James and Ann to do nothing but worry about their little girl.*

* * *

><p>*Back in Mexico, Drakken was covering Shego's body with a white sheet.*<p>

I'm so so sorry Shelia... I know you worked so hard on finding her.

*Shelia was crying hard.* I-I just don't understand…. *Allen resting his hand on her shoulder.*

I know Shelia but you got to see this as a win.

*Shelia looks up and glared at allen.* how? Shego is died. How can I possibly save my mom now? HOW?

*Allen frowned. He never seen this side of Shelia before but in a way. He understood it. Shelia worked hard in finding shego all for to save her mom. Her mom is everything to her. W-would he act the same why is it was his mom? Sure he could finally meet his real dad.*

Because now that shego is dead. There is n-no way mom can come out of her coma. *Shelia's hands fired up.*

Shelia I-

No don't say you're sorry. You can't possibly understand what I'm going through. *blind in her fury. She throws a plasma blast in his direction. Which Allen was lucky enough to jump out of the way just in time. Which the blast headed directly at Shego.*

Oh God. I'm so sorry Allen. I-I

I know Shelia. *Allen frowns and gets up dusting himself off.* I'm ok. No damaged done.

*before Allen knew it. Shelia began giving him a giant hug.* I-I don't know what I do if I lost you to. *Allen was taken off guard by the hug but he couldn't think what he do if he lost Shelia as well so he did the one thing. He could only do and hug her back.*

*dr. drakken been much for touchy feely moments ever since shego disappears. Those moments just died. Especially towards his wife. But he could help but notice that the plasma blast that Shelia accidently hit shego was being absorbed into her skin.*

I-it can't be. *he takes a closer look and feels for a pulse. Which spuriously he finds one but a shallow one.*

What you got there Dr. d? *migo comes over grabbing the attention of Shelia and Allen.*

Apparently the plasma blast that Sheila sent over to Shelia somehow was a recharge. She's got a pulse.

WHAT!? *Shelia was happy at the news.*

*drakken nobs.* we need to get her into the machine now if we hope for her to survive.

*the group agrees and quickly but carefully passes shego into the machine. Before stepping away to a careful distance as drakken starts up the machine.*

* * *

><p>Ugh! Where am I? *shego looks around and sees nothing.*<p>

I-I don't know. Who's there?

*raises an eyebrow.* you first stranger. *lights up her hands.*

N-no it can't be… S-shelia i-is that you?

Shelia? No has called me that since… p-princess.

*out of nowhere a fiery red head comes forth and gives her a crushing hug.*

Oh god shego. I-I've missed you so much. *shego could feel Kim's hot tears through her cat suit but she just let out a few tears and hugged Kim back.*

I've missed you to princess.

Oh god ever since you left my life been a wreck.

*shego was confused by this.* what do you mean kimmy?

Since you left me. I-I told my parents… they forced Ron to marry me. Ron resented me for years and treated our daughter like trash.

*shego was slightly angered by this.* why? What could have been so wrong with her? *wiping away some of Kim's tears.* s-she has your powers….

*shego was shocked by this.* h-how?

*it caused Kim to cry even more.* I-I never told you…. I-I thought it was best. Ron already married me so it was no point in tell or writing to you.

W-what is it?

Shego, Shelia is…. *before Shego knew it a blinding bright light interrupted the conversation and was dragging her.* W-What I must know!

Shego! *all shego saw was Kim crying more and reaching up to her.*

* * *

><p>Shego? *Shelia could swear she saw some movement. Shego been out of the machine for the past could hours now and all they were waiting on her to wake up. Shelia agreed to watch over her til she did.*<p>

Mmm *shego flickered her eyes open and saw a red blur.* k-kimmy?

*Shelia frowns.* no. i-I'm Shelia. Kim's daughter.

*shego slightly smiled.* you look so much like her. *she lifts her hand and touched her cheek. She was slightly shocked that her temp was the same as her.* w-where's your mom?

*that caused Shelia to frown more. Which concerned shego.* m-mom is in a coma. I-I been looking all over the world to find you.

I'm sorry to hear that but why have you been searching for me?

You're the only person who can bring her out of it.

Oh… b-but can't your dad bring her out of it.

*Shelia was trying to control her anger in front of shego. Whenever someone mention her dead beat dad. Angered her so much. Which shego noticed.* Mom and dad aren't together anymore. They divorced each other when I was little.

*shego nobs. Not wanting the press the issue.* w-where are we? *looking around the room.*

Dr. Drakken's Underground lair. Migo, Allen, and I had to take you from your home in the Dominican Republic.

Migo? My sister is here? *Shelia nobs.* and how did you even know I was hiding there?

*Shelia smirks and holds up shego's dairy.*

*shego's eyes widen.* w-where did you find that?

In Drakken's lair. Where you left it the last time you were here.

*shego smirks.* great job kid. What Dr. D has told me. Your mom visited him several times over the last decade and has never found it.

*Shelia frowns.* don't call me kid. It's Shelia.

*shego leans up in her bed.* funny. You look like your mom but you act nothing like your father.

*Shelia frowns.* mom says that a lot. *goes to help shego.*

*shego couldn't help but laugh.* as she should. So what's the reason you had to find me?

*Shelia frowns.* m-mom was in an accident…

*Shego grew concern.* is she hurt?

She's in a coma…. We have tried everything to wake her. Our last resort is you.

Me? Why me?

Grandma says only a truly love one can bring her out of her coma.*sighs.* she is still in love with you shego.

Oh *shego looks down. "S-she's still in love with me? I-I thought she forget all about me when she married stoppable."* w-what's the action plan?

Well to get you better then fly back to Middleton as fast as we can so you and mom can be together.

*shego smiles.* you must love your mom every much to travel around the world just to find me and save her.

*Shelia nobs.* I- I wouldn't have down it for anyone else but her.

*shego smiles wider.* they let's get me better so we can go save your mom.

*Shelia smiles and hugs shego.* thank you.

*shego smirks and hugs back.* as your mom would say no big.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this where I'm going to end this chapter. What you think? Good, Bad, give me your thought. Also I know this off topic but my pup and are trying to win free Purina products that we are donating to the local animal shelter. If you guys would vote for "Barney the bogle" that be great. He also has a Facebook page that has all info about the contest on it. The more votes we have the closer we are to start donating to them. <strong>

** /qsroij/vote/for/2507249**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW or else… **


	21. Waiting Games

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I'm so so sorry! I know I promised a few of you an update in late august or early September. I didn't realize how much time has passed. **

* * *

><p>*Drs. Possible sat in the waiting room and waited on any word about their daughter.*<p>

Y-you think Shelia found shego? *Ann looks into James tearful eyes.*

i-i don't know ann. If she's anything like her mother. I'm sure she's close or already found her. Unless she took after Ronald and lost her pants. *James smirks at the funny image in his head.*

*Ann looks simply horrified at the thought of Shelia losing her pants around Allen.*

Calm down Ann. I was only joking to lighten the mood. *James winces at Ann swats him with a rolled up magazine that was laying nearby.*

OUR DAUGHTERS LIFE IS IN JEOPARDY AND YOU'RE MAKING JOKES! *repeating swatting him.*

I-I'm sorry Ann. Ouch I-I don't mean it. *trying his best to cover himself from his wife's Attacks.*

*suddenly the attacks stop and James looks up to see Ann staring at the doctor who was walking over to them. *

Excuse me are you Kim's parents?

Y-yes. W-will she be alright?

We were able to stable her but I'm…

*suddenly a blind like erupts from the front doors. Everyone covering their eyes due to the light. Two shadowy figures enter.*

n-no I-it can't be…

* * *

><p>*in draken's lair. Shelia was amazed at Shego's recovery.*<p>

Super comet power. Got to love it. *migo smirks.*

i-i don't understand it. S-she heals as fast as I do.

*migo raises an eyebrow.* really? Have you ever had yourself tested?

I have or at least my mom did when I was a baby.

Huh? Come with me kid.

I told you don't call me kid. *Shelia frowns as she follows Migo to the old training parts of the lab.*

This equipment is out dated but it will have to do.

What are we doing here?

Draken had this installed when Shego and he used to be on the run.

What is it? *Shelia raises an eyebrow.*

It's a plasma discharge station. If Shego does let out the excess plasma every now and again. She umm gets emotional and sometimes has no control over her plasma.

Oh so that explains the bitchy behavior.

Well one I don't think your mom would approve of your language and two, I'm afraid shes always been like that.

Oh. *looks down. Wondering how her mom is doing.*

Ok that should about do it. *flips a switch and smirks as it powers up.*

S-so what are we doing with it?

Well you going to place your hands on those tubes there. *points to two round empty cylinders.*

Umm ok. *places her hands on it.*

*before Shelia realizes a pair of cuffs come up and tie her to the machine and begins to struggle.*

Don't worry kid. You're only going to feel really tired after this. *activates the machine.*

*Shelia's anger rises and before she know it. Flaring up higher than she ever have and quickly fills both cylinders. Breathing heavily as the cuffs comes up and collapse on the floor.* W-what did you do to me?

Calm down. You feel better?

*Shelia nobs.* y-yea. Lighter actually. *migo helps her to her feet.*

I'm going to look at your plasma. See how you are connected with it.

*Shelia nobs and then yawns.* ok. I think I'm going to rest til we are ready to leave.

Alright, go rest. Allen or I will come get you once shego is cleared.

*migo helps Shelia to her room and prays that she is wrong. "Sis. I don't know what you and Kim did but she sure acts like you then the buffoon." Tucks Sheila in then goes to the lab to analyze the plasma.*

* * *

><p><strong>well that is it for now. Sorry for the long wait and apologize for it being so long. I'll work on weekly updates to this. So is Shelia Shego's daughter instead of Ron's? Did she get a piece of the comet when she was a newborn? Will Kim be ok? Will Shego and Shelia make it in time? Find out in the new exciting episode of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>


	22. Sisterly love and confidence

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I'm so so sorry! I know I promised a few of you an update in late august or early September. I didn't realize how much time has passed.**

* * *

><p>*with shelia resting. Migo believe this is the perfect time to run shelia's plasma power against shego's.*<p>

Please let me be wrong. *looks hopeless at the screen.*

Be wrong about what?

*migo jumped and spanned around to see shego leaning against a makeshift crutch.*

Shego? You're supposed to be resting. *goes to help her.*

*shego shrugs her off.* I can rest when im dead.

*migo smirks.* well you were cutting it close last week.

*shego snorts.* so what are you working on brainy.

*migo rolls her eyes.* do you always have to call me that? And it's a medical thing.

Oh you can tell me migo. Especially if it's about my health.

*migo helps her into a nearby office chair.*

Its nothing really. I thought I check to see if shelia plasma is harmful to her wellbeing.

Well its not. *shego glares.* why must you meddle into her life. She has plasma powers so what.

That's not what concerns me sis.

Then what does? *raises an eyebrow.*

Its how she got them. *frowns.*

Im not going to have her tested on. You know how it sucked for us. *glares dangeriously.*

I know sis. We have the comet power and im not sure how our bodies weren't destroyed like mom and dad's were. *frowns. Letting out a few tears.*

I know you been working hard on this migo. You have for years.

And I still haven't gotten closer. S-shelia somehow inherited your power. I'm working on finding out how.

*Loud beeps sound.*

What was that?

I believe the first test is done.

What test?

*grabs the results and begins looking them over.* I tested to see how close a match your and Shelia's plasma power is.

*snorts.* that's impossible. That would mean….

That's she's your daughter. *nobs.*

*shego's eyes widen and grabs the results and looks them over.* i-I have a daughter? *her eyes beginning to tear up.*

*migo smirks.* explains why she's able to use plasma and somewhat control it.

k-kim lied to me.

*migo raises an eyebrow.* what you mean?

w-when kim told me she was pregnant. She said it was ron's.

well did you blame her. I mean unless you have the equipment that I don't know about. *smirks.*

I-i don't b-but *sighs.* i-I should have told u this years ago.

What did you rape kimmy?

No i- *sighs.* i-I asked drakken to make a virus.

A virus? *raises a eyebrow.*

Yea. When kimmy told me she was pregnant. I-I wanted it so badly to be my baby instead of ron's. so I umm….

So you shot kim with the virus and it changed the baby to remove ron's DNA for yours. *frowning.*

*shego nobs. Not able to look at migo.*

HOW COULD HAVE DONE THAT!

i-i couldn't help myself. I still wanted kimmy to be mine.

So living with the guilt made you go into exile and almost kill yourself.

*shakes her head no.* i-I went to the hospital when shelia was born a-and I could believe my eyes.

Broke into the hospital again?

*nobs.* she looked like kim. I-I didn't see a thing that looked like me. I didn't want to live in heart ache so I left.

You should feel ashamed of yourself shego.

i-i know but I cant change the past. Now Kimmy is in the Hospital and there is nothing I can do about it.

Maybe, maybe not. S-shelia believes that you are the only one who can save her.

I don't know how migo. I-I just don't…

Shego *wraps her arms around her.* shelia believe in you, i-I believe in you. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself that u can save kim.

Are you so sure about that migo?

I know so sis. *smirks.*

*shego smirks.* y-your right. *struggles to get on her feet.* i-I can do it. I can do anything. I am shelia Gomez and im the biggest, baddest villain on this face of the earth.

*migo catches shego as she falls.* well heal up and we will get going.

Yes sir. *limps back to her room. Stopping at shelias room for a moment before continuing towards her room.*

* * *

><p><strong>as for those that are confused. Team Go has Go Glow that is only identical to them. Down to the DNA level. So if they had kids. Their kids would have identical powers to their parents. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and ill try to update more. Stay tuned for the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPBLE!<strong>


	23. Confused?

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>*shelia slowly awoke from her nap. Looking into deep brown eyes.* AHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumping from the bed.*<p>

AHHHHHHHHHH! *falling off the chair.*

ALLEN! *shelia hisses at him.* what are you doing?

I heard you were resting and I umm thought….

So you can watch me sleep and maybe hope..

W-what? *widens his eyes.* shelia I would never….

Save it allen. *gets up and stretches.* what time is it anyways?

*allen looks at his watch.* its about 6pm.

*shelia stares at him in shock.*

What?

Ive been asleep that long?

Well yea. That's why I came in to check on you.

*shelia tries to rack her brain for the reason she spent so long.*

When was the last time you saw me?

Ummm *allen thinks about it.* I think you were with migo last.

*shelia storms out of the room fast. Trying to find migo.*

w-wait shelia *tries to catch up to her.* where are going?

To find migo. *making her way to the lab.* I think she did something to me.

How can you tell? *allen raises his eyebrow.*

i-i don't know. *not sure what happen to herself.* i-I just need some answers.

* * *

><p>*migo was looking over more test that she was running on shelia's plasma.* hmmm interesting.<p>

MIGO!

*winces and turns towards the voice. Then smirks.* oh shelia. Glade to see you awake.

Don't oh shelia me. *glaring daggers at migo. Allen cowering behind shelia.*

*migo frowns.* was it something I said.

What did you do to me and what are you doing with my plasma?

Oh figures you would have forgotten. *taps a couple of chairs.* please sit down and ill explain it to you.

*shelia and allen look at each other before taking a seat.*

You have 5 mins to explain what you did to me.

*migo smirks. thinking "oh yea. Your shego's daughter."* I was just trying to see how you inherited our Go power.

Go power? You mean what team go and shego use? *allen asked. Causing to shelia to roll her eyes.*

Exactly. Shelia has inherited it. *smirks.*

So how you figured it out?

*thinking "yea. Your shegos daughter."* Sadly no but I would like to talk to your mom and find out more.

Are you saying I could have been exposed to the comet?

It's a possibility.*looks at her watch.* why don't we continue this another time. I have to check on shego and see if shes able to travel.

* * *

><p>*shego been lying in bed for hours. Looking at the ceiling.*<p>

How am I supposed to face kim after all these years.

*migo smirks.* well we will find out wont we.

Its not funny migo. *grits her teeth at her.*

Calm down sis. I was only joking with you. Sit up please.

*shego sits up.* I still cant believe you go a doctors degree. After everything they did to us when we were younger.

Hego, mego, and you were the only ones to remember it. *frowns. Checking over and finds the Go healing ability was active and doing its job.*

So am I able to leave this bed?

Well your healing ability is kicking in so if we leave now. You should be close or make to normal by the time we get there.

*shego narrows her eyes at migo.* where is there?

Middleton of course. *smirks.*

No! i-I cant face kim now. S-shes going to hate me when I tell her.

Now how you know? She might be happy about it.

What about shelia? She'll properly kill me.

*chuckles.* I don't think so or else she wouldn't have risked her life to find you.

*huffs.* she did it for kim. Not for me.

*sighs.* sis. Sometimes I think you're so hard headed. I could throw a rock at you and it wouldn't crack.

*both have a good laugh about it.* well im going to let Shelia come in to see you.

*shego frowns.* does she know?

*migo shakes her head no.* its not my responsibility to tell her. That's up to you and kim.

*shego nobs. Migo leave to warm up the jet.*

* * *

><p>*shelia and allen help shego to the jet.*<p>

So someone explain to me why we are helping Shego to the jet if she can walk?

Because Allen, shego doesn't have her balanced yet.

*shego grumbles.*

What was that shego?

Nothing, let's get to the jet and see how your mom is.

*shelia nobs. Not hearing anything about her mom has really worried her.*

She's going to be fine shelia. *shego smirks. Picking up on Shelia's worries.*

b-but what if we get there and we're too late. *a couple tears begin to fall.*

Don't worry about your mom. Shes a fighter and she won't give up without a fight. Believe me. Ive seen some of the incredible things she has done.

How can you be so sure?

I just do. Your mom wouldn't want you to worry about her.

I cant help it shego. *helps shego into a chair and sits across from her.* y-you were there when dad literally beat mom.

H-he beat her? *shegos eyes widen then narrows dangeriously.*

*nobs.* i-I had to protect her. Mom enrolled me in karate class against dad's wishes. It was our little secret and one day he found out. He came over to the apartment and broke the front door trying to get in. i-I don't remember much because he threw me against the wall. All I remember is mom standing over me. They fought and when I saw was green. When I came through. Dad was gone but mom was severally hurt. Covered in cuts and bruises.

Did she ever file a charge against him?

*she shakes her head no.* i-I took care of mom's wounds and let her rest in her room. She made me promise not to tell anyone. There was something in his eyes though.

What do you mean? *raising an eyebrow.*

I mean there was a blue spark in his eyes. I-I never seen that in him before.

*shego frowns knowing it was ron's monkey power.*

Dad is usually such a weakling but that dad. H-he was tougher then mom. I was scared that he finally snapped and was planning on killing mom and i.

*shego tries to hug her the best she could. Letting out tears.* i-I will be ok shelia. I-I'll keep you and your mom safe. *thinking "just as I should already done."*

*shelia hugs her back. Not understand why she gets that same warm and fuzzy feeling she got when she hugged her own mom. The feeling of safety and comfort. "Must be my emotions. Yeah that's it."*

Thanks shego. I-I really needed this.

*shego smiles.* so did i. I forgot what it's like t-to…

To feel again. *shelia smirks.*

*shego smirks wider. "She has my smirk."* yea to feel again.

Is everyone strapped in back there?

Yep *shego and shelia yell at the same time. Then giggle about it.*

Umm I think im having issues.

Allen? *shelia looks over at him.*

I think some broke the chair. *allen lying flat on his back.*

Allen why must you insist to brake every airplane chair you come into contact with.

i-im not sure shelia though it did get a first class ride.

You mean you a first class ride while I got stuck in cutch with a screaming child consisting kicking my chair.

Hey he left you alone eventually.

Yea after I threatened to plasma burn his face off if he did it again.

*shego was enjoying watch them ague. "Oh god they are so much like how Kim and ron were as a team."*

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. Will they get there in time? Or will Ron have something up his sleeve to get back at kim? <strong>

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SHELIA STOPPABLE!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	24. Comin Home

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>*the plane ride was properly the longest Shego has ever trained to middleton. She looked over and smiles as she sees shelia had fallen asleep on allen. Who was asleep himself. Feeling better and not feel able to move without help. Decided to join Migo in the front of the plane.*<p>

*migo looks over and smirks.* I see your getting around ok.

*shego flops down in the co captain's chair.* yea. I feel great.

You look like you did when u were dating kim.

*shego frowns.* you think she'll forgive me when I tell her?

I cant tell you for sure sis but what ive read in the paper and what shelia has told me. she will forgive you.

b-but what about shelia?

*migo sighs.* im not going to lie to you. She might need some time but eventually she will come to love you.

*shego looks down.* i-I just don't want me to get my hopes up like I did when shelia was born.

I know sis but you have to tell kim the truth when she recovers.

*shego nods.*

Now why don't you go wake shelia and allen. We're almost in middleton.

*shego gets up and before she leave.* umm I know this might be asking a lot but w-will you come with us to the hospital?

*migo smirks.* I love to sis. It will be good to see kim again.

*shego nods and leave.*

Oh shego what have you gotten yourself into.

* * *

><p>*suddenly a blind like erupts from the front doors. Everyone covering their eyes due to the light. Two shadowy figures enter.*<p>

n-no I-it can't be…

*shelia steps out of the blind light fallowed by shego, migo, and allen.*

Shelia! *mrs. Dr possible runs up and give her granddaughter a bone crushing hug.*

a-air *struggling to get out of grandma possible's grip.*

ok Ann let the girl go. I want a shot at her.

No. im not going to let her go.

Come on ann. I promise she wont go away.

Fine. *lets go of shelia and lets james hug her.*

Grandma, granpa. I found Shego

YOU WHAT? *they look behind and see shego waving nerviously.*

*ann and James are in shock at seeing kim's long lost lover. Ann then narrows her eyes.*

You got a lot of nerve showing up here.

I know ann b-but when shelia told me kim was in trouble I-I had to come.

*ann crosses her arms.* what do you plan to do? Sit by kim's side and pray that she will be alright?

*shego nods.*

Please grandma… please let shego try. *shelia feeling sorry for shego.*

*ann and james looked at each other than down at Shelia. Who was giving her the puppy dog pout.*

*ann sighs.* ok. A-as soon as kim comes out of surgery and stable and…

Kim's in surgery? *shego and shelia looks shocked.*

*ann and james nod.*

m-mom is going to be ok?

Well I was going to tell doctor possible here but I guess I can address everyone. *looking at ann and james for the ok. Which the nob that they were ok with it.*

We had to do a transfusion on kim. There was a chemical in her blood that would have killed her in a matter of hours.

*everyone remains silent.*

How could kim have gotten that into her system? *shego said showing some concern.*

Well what we can figure out is that someone has admitted it into her IV bag.

*shelia and shego both growl and slightly irritated. Their hands burning bright. Allen lays his hand on shelias shoulder. Reminding her to take a deep breath and relax. She looks over and see migo laying a hand on shego's shoulder. Getting her to relax. Thinking "so strange"*

Can I see kim? *shego says. Determined to see her.*

I wouldn't see why not. Shes still in a coma so you being there shouldn't upset anything.*

*shego nods and looks at ann.* would you like to come in with me ann?

*ann nods and follows shego.*

* * *

><p>*ann looks at shego.* you know its been 16 years.<p>

*shego reminds silent.*

i-i want to apologize shego. *stopping in the hall.*

Apologize? *raises an eyebrow.*

y-you have to believe me. james and I were only doing what we thought was best for kim.

*shego glares.* a-and what you thought was best was someone who abused your daughter and treats your granddaughter like trash?

We didn't know Ron would do that. H-he was such a nice guy all those years ago.

y-you don't know how kim ended up pregnant with shelia do you?

Kim made a mistake. I know that much.

Oh she made a mistake that night. *growls.* her only mistake is that she drank too much that night.

*smirks.* is that the version kim gave you?

*ann nods.*

*shego sighs.* you have to talk to kim about the real version someday. Right now. Let's go see kim. *heading towards kim's room.*

Just hold on one second shego.

*shego turns to look at ann. Before shego knows it. Ann slaps shego across the face.*

WHAT THE HELL! *rubbing her cheek.*

That's for disappearing and leaving kim. *ann glares down at her.* do it again and they wont find the body. *smirks.*

*smirks.* don't worry ann. I don't plan to go anywhere as long as kim will have me.

*smiles.* good because I don't want to see kim like she was again.

*they both laugh as they enter the room.*

* * *

><p><strong>annnddd that's where im going to leave it for now. Sorry its been so long. College work can get over powering sometimes. Think ann (mrs. Possible) was to rough? Think shego was with hold her promise? How will she react when she see ron again? What happen at that party? Stay tuned for the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	25. remembering the truth

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>*Ann went in first once they reached Kim's room. Shego stayed and looked into the room. Not sure how to face her after all these years.*<p>

~flashback~

Im sorry kim but you have to tell him.

*kim looked up at her with big teary eyes.* n-no shego. H-he doesn't deserve to know that he will be a father.

*shego hugs kim.* i-im sorry but you have to tell him and im not going to stand in the way of that.

S-shego…i-I cant. *kim hugs me tighter.*

Yes you can kimmy. You can do anything. *looks kim right in the eye.* i-I love you kimmy.

I love you to shego. *her tears running down her face as the love of her life. Walked out of her life.*

*after getting out of kim's sight. Shego broke down and cried.*

Shego?

Huh who's there?

Shego!

~end flashback~

Huh what? *startled and looks into the concerned face of Ann.*

I said are you going to come in.

Oh umm yea. *shego walks in and stops. Laying in the bed covered in wires and tubes but none of that mattered to her. What really grabbed shego's attention was the cut and bruises that covered kim's face and body. Shego don't remember her feet moving as she come to be right next to kim.*

Oh princess. *wipes away some tears from her eyes as she took in every scratch on kim's beautiful face.* what happen to you?

*soft sobbing can be heard from the doorway. Causing shego and ann to look up.*

i-it was my fault. *shelia enters. Tears running down her face.*

oh shelia, it wasn't your fault. *ann assures her.*

y-yes it was. I-if I didn't go crazy on bonnie. M-mom wouldn't be here. *shelia looks down.*

s-shelia.*shego raises from her seat and approaches her.* listen to me. what happen wasn't your fault.

*shelia looks up at shego.* b-but it is. If I hadn't scared bonnie. She wouldn't have gone into labor and mom wouldn't have gotten hurt.

*shego sighs.* come with me. *grabs shelia and take her to the roof top.*

* * *

><p>what are we doing up here? *looks around and amazed at the view.*<p>

I want to hear what happen. *frowns.* i-I know it wasn't your fault shelia.

*sighs.* bonnie and I were at dad's house. M-mom had to work with aunt betty that night.

Aunt betty? *shego raises an eyebrow.*

Mom to see betty as family and if anything ever happened to her. Betty would take care of me.

*shego nods.* ok. Carry on.

Anyways I was sitting at dad's house. I always hated being there. Dad never treated me as his own daughter. Often told people when we were together that he was just babysitting then when he married bonnie it became worst.

How so?

Well bonnie and dad always talked bad about mom. Saying she gave birth to the devil and saying she was a shell of her former self. A has been and that everyone has forgotten about her. *her hands begin sparking as her anger level raises.*

*shego was just as angry but had better control of her powers.* we both know better don't we?

*shelia nobs.* mom told me she never wanted to be famous. That was dad and bonnie's thing. Mom said it just happen and before she knew it. Everyone knew who she was and everyone wanted her help.

I can confirm that. First time I met your mother. I stole a disk for doctor D in the middle of the rainforest. Even back then I thought she was sexy but she seemed to have a thing going on with your dad.

Yea. Mom told me that story. *smiles.* in fact a lot of my bed time storied had you in it.

*smiles. Knowing kim had kept her alive in shelia's life.* did she now?

Yea. She always laughed at a lot of the stories. Though there was one she never told me and I found on the web. *frowns.*

*shego has a knot in the pit of her stomach. Fearing which one it was.*

Tell me about mom's junior prom.

That's a question you should really talk with your mom about. *frowns.*

i-i cant. *looks at shego pleading.*

look your mom is the best to ask about what happen that night. *scratches her head. Trying to convince shelia.* my memory is fuzzy from the events of that night. Why don't you continue what happen when your mom had her accident?

*shelia suspected that shego was lying to her but decided to drop it.* I scared bonnie into going into labor. Can we drop it as that?

Oh come on shelia. You know it was more then that. *shego lays a hand on shelia's shoulder.* you can tell me. even if its your fault. I'll still love you.

*shelia raises an eyebrow. "love me? what does she mean?"* fine. Bonnie asked me to clear some boxes out of the basement that she wanted to burn in the fireplace.

*shego raises an eyebrow.* it didn't strike you as odd?

*shelia shakes her head no.* when dad works late and im there. Bonnie makes me do stuff like that. Cook, clean, you name it. She makes me do it.

*shego nods. Making a mental remember to make a visit to bonnie and ron later.* go on.

Well I went down to the basement a grabbed a couple boxes. Usually it don't bother me but they seemed oddly heavy so I decided to take a closer look. They were labeled kim's. I was angry but then I noticed something.

What was that?

It was your uniform that I've seen you wear in mom's picture. I-I thought about trying it on.

*shego smirks.* so how did it fit?

*smiles.* it was a perfect it. I-I even activated my power and looked into this old mirror dad kept down there. I-I looked exactly like you except with red hair.

*nods.*

Anyways bonnie came down demanding why it was taking so she could burn mom's things. T-that's when I lost it. I grabbed bonnie and lifted her off the ground and against the wall.

*shego almost couldn't hide the smirk.*

That's when dad came home and down to the basement. H-he was about ready to kill me. in a way I should be grateful that bonnie went into labor because I don't want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't.

*frowns.* h-he never touched you did he?

*shelia looked down and doesn't say a word.*

Shelia, you have to tell me right now. *almost at a growl.*

h-he never touched me per say but he umm… *tears threaten to erupt.*

say no more shelia. *hugs her tight.* i-I promise when all this is over. You will be loved and never have to see him ever again.

*shelia not sure what shego meant but hugs her and softly cries into her shoulder.*

Come on. Lets go see your mom. *smiles.*

*Shelia smiles.* thanks b-but you go. Grandma and grandpa possible said I can stay at allens tonight.

*nods.* alright just stay safe. *hands her a piece of paper.*

Whats this? *raises an eyebrow.*

My phone number dummy. *rolls her eyes.* call me if you ever need someone talk to. *smirks.

s-shego. *Smiles wide.* thank you. *hugs her.*

as your mom would say. No big. *smiles.*

so umm how are we getting down from here?

*shego laughs.* same way we go up. *opens the ventilation shaft.*

*shelia shakes her head.* and I always thought mom was insane. *begins climbing down.*

Where do you think she learned it?

*they both begin laughing.*

* * *

><p>*shego enters kim's room and finds it empty except a nurse.*<p>

Where doctor possible go?

Oh she went home with her husband for the night. Who might you be?

Im shego.

Oh yes. Dr. possible said you may still be here. *looks on the list.* looks like she added you to the list that was approved to stay with ms Kimberly.

*shego nods and took her seat next to kim's bed. Watch the nurse finish refilling the IV before leave.*

Oh kimmy. *takes hold of kim's hand.* i-im sorry. Im sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I-I shouldn't have left like I did. I-if I had only known. *shego leans up and softly kisses kim.* I still love you princess.

*kim groans.* i-I still love you to.

Kim?

* * *

><p><strong>ah oh another cliffhanger. Sometimes I think writers should be banned from them but then again. They would leave a story so interesting. Is kim finally awake? What has Ron been doing to poor shelia behind kim's back? Will everything change now shego is back in the picture? Follow SHELIA STOPPABLE or you would find out what action happens next!<strong>

**Please review!**


	26. Am I Dreaming, Teen Love, and Taken

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kim? *shegos eyes widen.*<p>

*kim groaned in pain.* c-can you turn down the sun? *refusing to open her eyes to the bright room.*

*shego nods and turns down the lights.* there princess. Better?

*kim slowly nods and slowly opening her eyes.* s-shego i..

Shhhh save your strength. *placing her fingers over her lips.* you been through hell.

i-i feel like it.

*shego smirks.*

A-am I dreaming still? You usually appear there.

*shego smiles.* yes princess your still dreaming.

Then why do I feel so lousy. *kim groans as she tries to get up but gets pushed back down by shego.*

Don't overdo it kimmy. You might hurt yourself more.

*kim frowns* i-im sorry shego. S-sorry I never told you.

Told me what? *shego raises an eyebrow.*

*kim begins crying.* t-that s-shelia is half yours.

*shego frowns and hugs kimmy tight.* shhhh i-its ok princess.

n-no its not ok. I-I lied to you. *soaking shegos shoulder.*

i-its ok kimmy. *lets some tears go.* i-I lied to you to.

*kim still weak.* w-what?

*shego frowns.* why don't you sleep for a while longer. Get your strength back. We'll talk when you wake up.

*kim not sure how to respond buy yawns before drifting back to sleep.*

*shego looks on kim and watches her sleep for a bit before leaving.*

* * *

><p>*shelia collapse down on the spare bed. Her aunt betty always kept for her.*<p>

What am I going to do?

*knock knock.*

Shelia? Can I come in?

Sure allen.

*allen open the door and shut it behind him.*

Mom said dinner will be ready soon.

Thanks allen. *frowns.*

Whats up shelia? *sitting on the bed next to her.*

i-im just worried.

About your mom?

*nods.* yea. I just hope bring shego her was a good idea.

*smiles.* you never been wrong before.

Yea but there is always a first for anything.

*allen begins laughing.*

*glares at him.* what so funny!

You of course. You and your mom are so much alike its scary.

*snorts.* am not. Im no cheerleader.

No but you are head of every community in school, you want to save the world, caption of the swim team and soft ball. You got so much talent. Its almost impossible.

*shelia begins laughing.* I suppose your right but mom and grandpa possible always said anything is possible for a possible.

*allen looked confused.* but your last name is stoppable.

*giggles.* silly allen. My last name might be stoppable but I have nothing but possible blood running through my veins.

*allen nods.* I wonder why your mom didn't give you her last name? it fits so much better.

Mom told me why.

Oh? *raises a eyebrow.*

Yea. Grandma and grandpa possible forced mom to marring dad when she found out she was pregnant with me. i-I wish they would have realized how wrong dad was for mom.

But wasn't she dating shego at the time?

Yea but shego broke it off with mom. Mom told her what happen and that she was pregnant.

Wow! I would have thought shego loved kim.

*growls.* she does. S-she just didn't want be in the way of mom telling my dad. Mom said if shego would have stayed with her dad would have never known and I think shego knew that.

Oh. So basically you and your mom went through 15 years of hell. Just because they thought they were doing the right thing.

*nobs.*

*allen frowns.* im sorry shelia. *take her into a hug.*

its alright allen. *hug him back.* its no ones fault.

Ah hmmm. *allen and shelia startle. Separating and looking at the door.*

For now on. I would like door open when you both are into a room. *betty director glaring at them.*

Sorry mom.

Yea sorry aunt betty. *both frowning and looking down at the floor.*

Well dinner is ready. Come on down. I want to hear about the mission.

*both nods and hurry down to the kitchen.*

* * *

><p>*ron was sitting in the nursery of his newborn sons room.*<p>

Isn't he prefect ron?

*ron smiles and he pulls bonnie into a hug.* yea hes perfect. More perfect then when shelia was a baby.

*bonnie scrunches up her nose.* I don't know what you ever saw in kim.

Too much booze and lack of sleep would make you do anything. *he frowns.*

Why you even gone to that party is be on me.

It was out of respect of a old friend. *frowns.*

Yea. To bad what happen to Felix.

Yea. He was a great friend. *smiles as he looks down at their son.* thanks for letting me name our son after him.

No problem hon. I know how much he ment to you. *she turns to kiss him.*

*ron kisses her back.* come on. Why don't we continue this in our room? *smirks.*

*bonnie got to the hint.* race you there.

*as soon as they help. A shadow figure stands over the crib.*

*the baby awakes and looks at the figure.*

Don't worry. Im not going to hurt you. *the figure reaches in and picks the infant.* you're going to be safe with me. *the figure opens the window and flees with the baby. Leaving no trace that she was ever there.

* * *

><p><strong>ah oh. The figure is back and taken ron and bonnie's baby. Where is shego? Is she behind it? Is it someone from ron's past? What special connect is bonding between the teens? Will kim be alright? Find out in the next exciting episode of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**Please review**


	27. kidnapped?

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>*shego watch as doctors and nurses looked kim over. Kim's recovery has been a medical breakthrough and the fact she was getting stronger every day.*<p>

*kim smiles. Now stronger then she was the fallowing evening.* im glad you're here.

*shego smirks.* as you used to say no big. *takes kim's hand into it a soft squeeze.*

*kim blushes.* still you didn't have to come.

*frowns.* are you kidding me? I left you once when you needed me. im not doing it again.

*kim frowns.* y-you know s-sometimes I wish I never got pregnant that night. I-

Don't ever regret shelia.*glares at kim.* she been the best thing in your life.

I know and shes a great kid. *smiles a bit.* I couldn't ask for a better daughter.

*smiles and nobs.* she is great.

*sighs.* shego i…. there is something I have to tell you.

So do I, princess.

*raises an eyebrow.* you first.

*shakes her head.* no you.

No you first please.

You brought it up first. *smirks.*

*ann begins laughing as she walks in.* not even awake for twenty hours and you two are already fighting.

We're not fighting. *kim smiles.*

Just in the middle of a heated debate. *shego smirks.*

*ann laughs.* so what we're you two talking about?

*kim shrugs it off.* just catching up really.

*shego and ann raises an eyebrow but drops it.*

Anyways.i came up here because ron called. *frowns.

*kim stiffens with fear.*

*Shego frowns. Holding back the need to track him down.* what does that asshole want?

I could really tell from the yelling but I think I made out that he was coming to see kim.

*kim frowns.* n-no mom.

Like hell he will. *shego growls. Hands flickering a bit.*

Please shego. *anna sighs.* as much as we all don't want to ron to be here. Hes still shelia's father.

*kim nods.* shes right shego. I-I have to see him. I-I need to know what he want to do about shelia. *frowns.*

*shego frowns and sighs. Thinking "but shelia isn't his. Shes mind and hes been nothing but a dead beet."* ok. But im not leaving the room. Ann?

Yea shego?

i-i like to be kim's bodyguard til she is released from this hell hole.

*ann giving her a hard look.*

No pun intended. *smiles. Sheeply.*

*sighs.* its no problem shego. *smiles slightly.* I would actually like that honestly.

b-but shego you cant….

Yea I can princess. You have enemies' princess and I would rather die than see you hurt again. *pushing back tears.*

*kim nods knowing she be doing the same thing.*ok. *looks at her mom.* when will he been here?

Soon. *frowns.*

Will shelia be with him? I-I would love to see her.

*ann smiles.* I'll call director and see if she can let shelia and allen visit.

Ok i… wait why is shelia staying with betty?

*shego smirks.* well…

*ann slaps shego.* don't you start. *glaring at her before turning to kim.* your dad and I decided she could spend the next with allen.

*kim became even more confused.*

*sighs.* your dad and I thought it be better for shelia to stay with us till you got back on your feet.

*kim nods.* I understand mom.

Ill leave two alone. I got a couple of patients to check on. *ann leaves.*

*shego smirks.* shes a lot nicer then I remember.

*kim laughs slightly til she groans in pain.* not make me laugh. It hurts.

*frowns and helps kim.* im sorry.

Your fine. *smiles slightly.* im just really glad you're here.

*smiles.* glad to be here.

What made you come out of hiding anyways? *kim raises a eyebrow.*

*shego looks around nervously.*

Shego? *becoming concerned.*

i-i rather not talk about it kim. Really.

*kim nods. Not wanting shego to leave again.*

So. What were you going to tell? *hoping to change the subject.*

Oh yea. *coughs.* umm i-I don't know how it happen but umm

*shego smiles and takes kim's hand.* its alright princess. I already know.

y-you do?

*shego nods.* I just found out a couple days ago.

*kim looks down.* h-how did you?

Migo told me. *looking into kim's gorgeous emerald green eyes.*

s-she did? How did she?

She has her suspicions.

*kim nods.* and your not mad?

Mad….. How can I be mad?

That I didn't tell you?

Didn't tell her what?

*shego and kim both startled as they look and see the one person they both would wish drop dead.*

Ron?

Buffoon. *glares at him.*

*ron stares long and hard at shego then kim.*

Where is he?

Where is who? *kim and ron both cerious.*

YOU DAM WELL WHO? GIVE ME BACK FLEX! *ron's keep turning blue and back to normal.*

Flex? Ron, flex died 16 years ago.

NOT OUR FRIEND FLEX. MY SON! YOU TOOK HIM! ZZZ*glaring hard at the two.

Yea k. you always been jealous of us. Did you have to go so low and get green witch here to kidnap our son. *bonnie comes up behind her husband.*

*shego frowns. Trying to find a good reason to not kill them besides going to jail and never seeing kim or shelia again.*

I didn't take your son. I-I haven't even left this bed. *kim points at the bed and frowns. Keeping a careful eye on ron.*

YOU LIAR! YOU'RE LYING ABOUT SHELIA. JUST SO YOU CAN RUIN MY LIFE AND NOW YOU DOING IT AGAIN. *ron begins breathing heavily.* YOU WILL PAY IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM. *bonnie nobs and they both turn to leave.*

Good riddance. *shego sits back down after realizing that she rose and stood by kim's side.*

*kim broke down crying.* i-I cant ke-keep doing thi-this.

*shego frowns and took kim into her arm.* shhhhh it will be alright. You're safe now.

*kim continue to cry into shego. Almost soaking her should.*

*frowns and just hugs her tighter. Not wanting to let go.*

* * *

><p>*shelia smiles.* thanks aunt betty for letting me stay the night.<p>

No big shelia. Your welcome here anytime. *betty smiles.*

Grandma possible called and said mom woke up last night so im going to see her. *shelia smiles even wider.*

*betty nods.* that's great. Say hi to your mom for me when you see her.

*shelia nods.* Will do. *opens the door.* bye aunt betty. Bye allen.

*allen yells bye from his room.*

What is he doing in there? *betty raises a eyebrow.*

I don't think you want to know.

*nods.* forget I said anything.

* * *

><p>*walking along the road was always normal for shelia. Always kept her in shape. Especially<p>

When she used to walk from grandma and grandpa stoppable's to the possible's.*

Shelia want a ride!

*she looks over and is shocked to see her dad.*

No thanks I'll walk.

You're going to go see your mom? *following her.*

Umm yea. *raises an eyebrow.*

Im heading there now. Hop in.

*shelia thinks about it.*

Oh come on. I wont bite. *he smiles.*

*thinking "he never smiles."* umm ok sure. *walks over to the car and gets in. even though every nerve in her body is screaming no.*

*he smiles as she gets in.* seat belts.

*she puts it on. Not noticing ron locking the door.*

Ready?

Umm ready.

*ron and shelia drive off but not where she thinks she was going.*

* * *

><p><strong>DOH DOH DOH! What does ron have planned for shelia? Is kim going to tell shego or are both thinking the same thing? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**Please review!**


	28. finding the truth!

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe he accused you of stealing his son. *shego grumbles.*<p>

*kim looks down and frowns.* h-he didn't mean really. H-hes just mad.

*shego looks at kim in surprise.* kim…. He threatened you and shelia. *growls.* if… if….

Shego don't. *frowns.* hes just an upset parent. Would have attacked any different if it was your own?

*shego thought about for a sec. "if it was me. There would be nothing left to find if someone had a hand on shelia."* I suppose your right princess but I would go around accusing people.

*sudden knock on the door.*

Come in.

*kim and shego's eyes widen when police enter the room.*

Mrs. Stoppable.

Its ms possible now. *kim a little sadden.*

Ms. Possible, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of flex Ronald stoppable.

WHAT! *as the police handcuff kim to the bed.*

On what evidence? *kim frowns.*

We have an eye witness who puts you at the scene of the crime.

*kim raises a eyebrow.*

*shego frowns and steps forward.* I like to speak to this witness.

You can't because your under arrest to.

*shego smirks.* I like to see you try.

Don't test me lady. You're going downtown with us.

*before kim could blank. Shego had the police flatten and on the floor.*

*kim smiles.* you were always a little rough around the edges.

*smirks.* you know it.

We need to find out who said we kidnapped ron's son.

*nods.* don't worry princess. I'll clear our names. *gives kim a long passionate kiss. Which kim was happy to return.*

I know you will.

*kim smile as the light went out for a min. then when they came on shego was gone.*

* * *

><p>WHAT YOU MEAN SHEGO ESCAPED?<p>

Well we did think….

THAT'S RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING! *ron slams the phone down.

Calm down hun. *hugs him from behind.* they will catch her.

*ron begins to calm.* I highly doubt it bon. They don't know her like I do.

I know but if we want to see our little flex again. We got to have faith that they will catch her.

*ron smirks.* yea. And when they do. Kim and shego will never see Sheila again.

*bonnie smirks.* you got that right ron.

LET ME OUT!

*sighs.* so disobedient. Bon bon you will please go quiet our guest.

*gives an evil grin.* with pleasure. *heads to where shelia being held.*

NO STOP! AHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>*betty was getting ready to head for global justice.* allen will you be ok til your dad gets home.<p>

Yea mom. Oh you have a visitor?

Visitor? *she comes out to check. Surprised to see the pale woman standing in her living room.*

Shego? What are you doing here?

Please.. i-I need your help but first is shelia here?

*shakes her head no.* she left to go to the hospital a couple of hours ago.

*shego raises a eyebrow.* really? Because she never showed.

*shego and betty begin fearing the worst have happened.* come with me to GJ headquarters.

*shego seemed nervous about going there.*

Don't worry. I had your record cleaned since everyone assumed you were dead.

*shego nods.* thank you.

Allen watch out for your dad. Shego and I are leaving and be gone for a while.

*allen looks at this mom.* will shelia be alright?

*betty sighs.* I don't know but I need you here to watch your brothers.

*allen sighs as three little boys run by.* you and dad just had to have more children. *grumbles as he chases after them.*

NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE! *betty yells after them.

* * *

><p>wow bets you really got busy.<p>

*laughs.* yea well allen was a surprise but with you gone. It just got quiet from time to time.

*shego smirks.*

No danny and I did dont it on my desk. *rolls her eyes.*

*causing shego to laugh.* oh you are too easy. *wiping away a tear.*

*betty frowns and grumbles.*

what was that? *smirks.*

just get in. *a tube raises.*

only one?

Sorry we been short on funds.

So how does this work? I go down first or you?

No we both go down together.

*shego frowns.* that's the only way?

Im afraid so. *betty gets in first then shego.* just keep your hands to yourself.

*shego snorts.* in your dreams.

*before they know it. The tube drops them into GJ headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>thats where ill leave it for now. Will shego be able to clear kim and her names? Will shelia be found? Will shego make it in time? Id betty leading shego into a trap? Find out in the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Mouse Whispering?

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>God betty. I never want to get that close to you again. *shego climbs out of the tube.*<p>

Likewise..

*several solders amulet to them as they past. Heading to Betty's office.*

*shego flops down in a chair.* so bets got any idea where shelia might be?

Cool your jets shego. *glares at her.* I need to look over the reports first.

*shego begin looking over her nail then looks up at betty annoyed. Betty looking over her reports.*

Dam!

*shego raises an eyebrow.* what?

I've had ron and shelia watch closely since ms. Possible was in her coma. *frowns.* yesterday ron was able to lose the team.

*shego frowns.* so he could have took her?

It's a possibility but shelia is smart and very good at getting out of traps.

*shego smirks.* oh like her mother.

*sighs.* that girl is so much like her mother it's scary.

*shego nods.* I can believe it.

*betty smirks.* and her other mom to.

Yea I guess you… wait What! You knew? *eyes widen.*

Shego, im the head of global justice. Of course I knew. *smirks.* besides kim told me and ive been keeping it a secret ever since.

*shego grumbles.* when did she tell you?

I think it was when Shelia was 2 years old and fired up for the first time. Kim had to tell me.

Why would she even tell you is beyond me.

Well if kim wanted shelia to play with allen. She had to tell me the truth. Besides who else do you know. Who can replace DNA samples?

Well DNAmy is one person I would go to.

*nods.* fair enough. We have her old lab assistant working with us now.

Is he or she crazy too?

*betty shakes her head no.* not at all. She is very sane. She explains she just did it for the money.

*nods.* sounds like me.

*betty smirks.* oh you have no idea. Would you like to meet her before we go to the tracking room?

I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

*betty nods. They leave and head for the labs. Shego seemed nervous about being near the labs.*

Relax shego. *frowns.* no one is going to stick you with a needle.

I know thought. *said sharply at betty.*

*betty lets the outburst slide and both walk into a lab station.*

*all shego was able to see was the back of the lab tech. her long raven hair.*

Dr. Gomaz I like you to meet a special friend of mine.

*the lab tech turns.* Shego?

*shego's eyes widen.* Migo?

*betty looks back and forth.* you two know each other?

*shego growls.* know each other. Hell no.

*dr. Gomaz sighs.* we're sister betty.

*betty was in a state of shock.* wait… what? I thought you didn't have any family?

I don't. *frowns.* I was removed from the family tree since I was 13.

*shego nods.* hego put certain of that didn't he?

*migo nods.* I needed a new identity so I followed my sister into the life of villainy.

*betty shakes her head.* remind me to fire my background people.

*migo and shego smirks. Giving Betty a chill up her spine.*

* * *

><p>*kim struggles a bit on the handcuffs.*<p>

Kimmie you have to relax. *ann frowns.*

I know mom. *sighs.* b-but I have to find shelia. S-shes the only good thing that has happened to me. *her eyes begin to tear up.*

I know sweetie and don't worry. The police and shego will find her.

b-but the first 24 hours are the most critical. *staring at her mom.*

I know honey but you have to have faith that shelia is going to be alright. *runs her hand their kims hair.*

*sighs.* I suppose your right. I-I just don't want to lose her. *some tears begin flowing.*

*wiping some away.* I know. Now you know how worried I was when you and ron would be globetrotting. *says with distaste as she says rons name.*

Please mom. I-I just want to remember how ron was back then.

*look at kim with sadness.* im sorry. I-I just cant see how shelia came to be if you and ron hated eachother.

*kim looks up at her mom and sighs.* b-because…. S-shelia isn't his.

*her eyes widen.* WHAT!

I suppose I should tell you what happen. Remember when flex died?

Yea. Nice young man. I felt sorry for his mother. *frowns.*

Well ron blamed me for his death. *sighs.*

How come dear?

Well I was there when flex was killed. Ron said I could have saved him and I choose not to. *looks down.* m-maybe he was right but i-I tried.

Whoa whoa why don't you start at the beginning?

*nods.* well ron and I were helping middleton rebuilt after the aliens attack. Ron, flex, and I were in the park. I asked flex to get something out of the back of the supply truck and he was pinned by a drunk driver.

I still don't see how it was your fault?

Because I asked him to get it. I-if I didn't ask him. He would still be here. *frowns.*

Kim. *grabs hold.* what happen to flex wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone. *frowns.* no matter what ron says it was never ever your fault.

*nods.* ok mom. *half believing what her mom was saying.*

So how shelia?

*looks down.* well remember Monique's party?

*nods.*

Well what little I remember ron and I drank a lot that night. The more he drank the less angry he became. I was able to avoid him once and all I remember is wishing shego was with me.

Ok. Then what happen?

i-i couldn't remember. After that everything went dark. I do remember drinking something strange then before I knew it. Waking up next to ron in the morning. Both of us naked and the smelling something fowl in the air.

So that's when.

*nods.* i-I don't even know how it happened. I mean if I was drunk. I would be more likely to hit on monquie then ron.

Our minds play strange tricks on us when we're intoxicated. Believe me on that sweetie.

Maybe but ron claimed he doesn't remember either and monquie said I was all over him like a lost puppy. Which usually isn't me.

*nods* I understand kimmy so how isn't shelia ron's?

*looks down almost ashamed.* i-I

Oh god please don't tell me you didn't have a abortion?

No mom. *sighs.* i-I talked to betty when I was pregnant. She helped me get in contact with a geneticist. Who betty calm was very good at whatr she does.

And?

i-i didn't want ron's baby. I-I thought maybe if could somehow change it. It wouldn't be ron's but shego's instead.

So you had ron's removed from a embryo?

Not exactly. She did contains some of his DNA but mine and Shego's are dominate. *frowns.*

Explains why she kept losing her pants when she was younger.

*nods.* yea. Im glad she grew out of that. *smiles a bit.*

*giggles.* I remember when she was 6 and you were living with us. Coming home from school and proudly saying "mommy guess what! I didn't lose my pants today."

*giggles.* I never been more proud of her and also try so hard at laughing.

I know what you mean. I had to run to the kitchen when she said that. *smiles.*

*nods.* yea. *looks down.* i-its just to bad. I-I cant give her more in her childhood.

*smiles.* honey you did just fine. *takes her hand.* im very proud of you raising her on your own and providing as much as you could for her.

Thanks mom. *hug her.*

*anne smiles and hugs her back.*

* * *

><p>So shelia has been kidnapped? *raises a eyebrow.*<p>

*shego and betty nods.*

Whats the plan?

Well bets here says there is a tracer on her. *slightly growling.*

What? All GJ agents and family members have tracers because if one of our agents or loved ones get kidnapped or captured. We can easily find them.

I still don't like it.

Well you going to have to get used to the idea if you marry kim.

*shego grumbles then looks at migo.* are you tracked?

Hell no. I wouldn't sign the papers and at the time they needed me.

Oh? What for? *raises an eyebrow.*

*migo and betty look at each other nervously. Which shego notice.*

Ok what aren't you 2 telling me?

*sighs.* sis. Please don't be mad.

Mad? Why would I be mad?

*betty places her hand on migo's shoulder stopping her from speaking and step forth.*

Kim came to my office. She told me she was pregnant and who the father was.

So what does this have-

Please let me explain. *frowns.* kim didn't want the baby. She told me she rather die in the field while carry ron's baby.

*frowns then looks down.*

Kim's mental state wasn't in the right place. We thought we were going to lose her. *frowns.*

*migo steps up.*betty approached me about kim. *frowns.* I knew how much kim meant to you so when came to betty.

***Flashback.***

*knock knock knock.*

Come in! *betty working on some reports.*

*migo walked in as betty looked up.* ah ms. Gomez. Nice for you to meet with me.

Whats this all about betty? *frowns.*

Please sit.

*migo looks at betty questioning before taking a seat. As migo sits. Betty raises.*

I have a deal I want to make with you.

*raises a eyebrow.* what kind of deal. *narrows my eyes.*

Full employment with global justice and record clean.

In exchange?

For one small favor. I have a agent who is expecting and is on a suicide watch.

What do you mean? I thought having a baby was a happy time.

Usually it is but this agent is very special and has a bright future here.

Hmm it isn't kim possible is it?

Umm its stoppable but yes it is.

*sighs.* before I say yes. Whats your plan?

You worked for DNAmy correct?

Worked for her? I was her assistant for 5 years til she fired my ass.

*nods.* understandable. I like to hire you here and I want you to suggest that you can fix the problem.

I don't do abortions bets.

Not a abortion. Im hoping DNA replacement.

*frowns.* you do know that's harder said than done.

So you cant do it?

*smirks.* I didn't say I couldn't.

Good. Now do we have a deal?

Let me talk to kim first and see if she agrees to it. I-if she does then we have a deal.

*nods.* ok. Agreed.

*end flash back.*

So the gun didn't work? *eyes widen.*

No it did. It laid the ground work and helped the process or else the baby wouldn't have survived.

*betty turns towards migo.* I still don't know how when they did the dna test. That his DNA showed up.

*migo smirks evilly.* I didn't say I could completely remove Ron's DNA from her. That buffoon still had to pay for raping kim that night.

*shego smirks evilly and looks at betty.* you sure you still want her?

*betty shakes her head.* yes and no. shes brilliant and her work save lives and makes lots of money.

Oh betty is that all I am. A money maker for you? *laughs.*

*betty shakes her head.* so now that we are past shelia's DNA. Migo?

Yes Bets?

Is shelia's tracker still active?

*migo thinks about for a min.*hmm let me check. *goes over the data for S. Stoppable.*

Well? *shego getting impatient.*

*migo frowns.* it seems whoever took her knew about the chip. It's been inactive.

DAM! *betty and Shego yell.*

* * *

><p>*shelia groans and corners herself inside this make shift pen. Covered in bruises and cuts. The dark room sudden lighten.*<p>

Hers your dinner. *shelia filches as tray of slop was thrown at her.*

p-please let me go? *slowly raises. Obvious very weak.*

no. you been nothing but a thorn in my side. *growls.* just eat. *smirks.* you will need your strength.

WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!? *shelia screams as the door slams shut.*

*as the door closes. Shelia flinches at the slop but since she hasn't eaten in over 24 hours. Picks it up and gulps as she begins eating it.*

i-I hope someone saves me. i-I don't know what they have planned but it cant be anything good. As long as I have… *checks her arm and eyes widen.* no no no. not the tracker. *slumps her shoulder and tilts her head back.* how will they save me now. *closes her eyes.*

*suddenly a brown field mouse wonders into shelia's dark tomb. Shelia notices it and raises a eyebrow.* I wonder. Hey mouse.

*the mouse perks up.* you talking to me?

*shelia nobs.* yes. Whats your name?

Ma called me Basil.

Nice to meet you, basil. Do you know how to get out?

*nods his head on and down.* ya ya. Small hole. Me show you.

* the mouse scurries to the small hole.* here here.

*shelia leans down.* im sorry basil but im not going to be able to fit through there.

*the mouse's drop.* sorry.

*shelia thinks.* hey maybe you can help me?

Me how?

Can you get outside?

*jumps for joy.* yes yes. Many times.

You think you can get a message outside to someone for me?

*basil intently stops cheering.* momma says dangers outside. Not safe.

Please basil. My mom is hurt very bad and some bad people want to kill me.

*basil looks around and notices the slop.* what I get for help you?

*shelia notices him staring.* ill give you half of my food now and ill give you a big reward when you return.

*basil thinks about this.* food now. Then go find help.

*nods.* deal. *grabs her tray and scoops half of it onto the floor.*

*basil quickly ate the food then runs off.*

Please hurry. I don't know how long I have.

*basil salutes then makes his way out.*

* * *

><p><strong>wow what a long interesting chapter. So many secrets revealed. Looks like Shelia may have inherited more than ron's clumsiness. Will Shego get there in time? Will the truth be revealed on who took baby flex? Who took him? What do Ron and bonnie have planned for our young Shelia? Find out in the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. The Search

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Who knows how to inactive a tracking chip. *migo wonders.*<p>

It had to be someone with experience knowledge of our agents.

*betty thinks about this then her eyes widen.* ron! We had him chipped when kim was in training here.

*Growls.* ill kill him. *her hands begin to burn with plasma.* ILL KILL THEM BOTH!

*migo jumps and hugs shego.* shego calm down

No get off. *struggles against migo grip.*

Sis acting like this won't bring your daughter back.

*betty nods.* your sister is right shego.

*shego sighs and begins to settle down. After migo lets her go. Shego collapse onto the ground. Tears in her eyes.* i-I cant lose her.

*migo rest her hand on shego's shoulder. Betty knees by her.* i-I know shego. *looks into her eyes.* and we will find her. I promise on my own son's life.

*shego nods.*

* * *

><p>*way up in the distance mountains of japan. A slim black figure has reached her destination.*<p>

Ah your mission was a success? *the black figure pulls her hood off.* yes sensei. Ron-san's son has been put up for adoption has you asked.

*nods.* and of shelia-san?

*smiles.* she has every skill of her mother and of the black hearted one. Kim-san should be very proud of her.

*sensei nods before collapsing.*

Sensei! *catches him and looks at him with concern.*

*sensie slowly comes though.* i-im afraid our mission isn't done.

What is it sensei?

The chosen one betrayed us all. *frowns.* yori take a team with you to middleton. I don't believe our mission is over.

*bows.* yes master sensei.

*watches yori leave then begins to meditate.* oh ron-san. Why must you disgrace yourself? *looks down with disgrace.* all I can hope is that black hearted one will give you a quick and painless death when she finds you.

* * *

><p>*anne looks over the reports and was very pleased at the results and how quick kim was able to recover. She thought she share it with her.*<p>

*as she rounds the corner into the room.* good news kim. You will be…*eyes widen as she realize kim isn't there.* what the?

*anne looks over the bed and room noticing the note. She picks it up.*

Mom,

I have to find shelia and don't worry I didn't damage the bed. I'll explain on how I got out later. I just have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen to her and I just can't lay here and do nothing. Please forgive me.

-kim

*anne sat in the chair not sure what to do but she did know one thing as picks up her cell.*

Betty we have a problem.

* * *

><p>What you mean she left? *as betty growls into her phone.*<p>

That's what I said. She left. As in gone. She did leave a note though?

Well what did it say?

All she said was she had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen to shelia.

Great not only do I have shego out there but kim as well. *sighs as she lays her head on the desk.*

Im sure they will be ok Betty.

Yea. A red head with maternal instincts and an ex thief. Who will won't stop til they both find shelia alive. I don't even want to think about what will happen if they both find shelia died.

Don't think that way betty *frowns.*

Im sorry anne but im trained to think of the worst. Cant be helped.

I know betty but please try.

*sighs.* I'll try anne. Just let me know if kim contacts you. Ok?

I will betty. *hangs up.*

*betty sighs as she hangs up.* what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>*basil scurries in the tall grass then looks back at the house.* that girl is counting on me. *he zig zags through the yard and over several subjects.*<p>

*breathing heavily then looks down at his somewhat large stomach.* I got to start losing wait. *then he takes off again. Looking for someone why might resemble the girl.*

Where did she say to look? *thinks about it.* oh yea the hospital! But that's several miles away maybe I can catch the bus.

*he runs over to the nearest bus stop and waits til one arrives.* finally. *goes to get one and perches himself where he can see everyone.* hmmm *notices a slightly older red head in blood stain clothes.* hmmm I wonder if that's who im supposed to get.

*he stays and watches the woman for several stops til the bus stops in front of an apartment complex where she gets off. Basil gets off and follows her.*

*he questions if he found the right woman. Watches her open the door to her apartment. Which he hurried and beat her from closing the door on him.*

Ugh I got to find shelia but first a quick shower and a change of clothes. *she taps the code for her room and enters inside. Giving a chance to explore the apartment.*

Wow this lady has a lot of awards and trophies. *climbing onto the shelf and zooming around them.*

If I could only find some evidence that she live here. *then he notices the pictures of shelia when she was younger and the strange woman at school events and family get togethers. One caught his eye. One of shelia looking very sad and sitting on the lap of the strange woman and a blond hair man. Both looking like they don't want to be there. Then again another one with just shelia and the blond man. Both looking like they want to kill each other.*

I supposed that answer that question. Ah woo *suddenly the shelve breaks. Casing him and sever trophies onto the floor. Making enough noise to draw the woman to come out of her room.*

Whos there? *the strange woman enters the living room and sighs.* I supposed that old shelve finally gave in. *she goes over and begins moving one trophy one by one till she suddenly notice the mouse.*

Huh? *pokes the mouse as it twitches and sigh.* good he's alive. *gently picks him up and find one shelia's old show boxes.* there you go. Ill let you go as I leave.

*basil wakes up about 15 mins later and rubs his head.* ah my head. *gets up and notices.* dam it. Im in a box. *begins looking for a way out til he feels the box suddenly move throwing him off balance till the box feels it something soft and the lid opens.*

There you go little guy. You're free.

*basil finally realizes this is the woman the girl said to find and begins jumping up and down. Squeaking franticly*

Huh? What is it? *raises an eyebrow.*

*he continues jump then realizes she can't understand him face paws his face. He get out of the box and points at an old breno nacho wrapper.*

You want to breno nacho?

*he shakes his head no. grabs a crayon and begins writing on it.*

Red head girl. Trouble. Need help.

*the woman suddenly knows what hes trying to say.* you know where shelia is?

*he nods up and down exactly.*

Where is she? *raises an eyebrow.*

*basil looks around and can't seem to remember how he got there. Looking down.*

*sighs.* don't worry. My name is kim. We'll help each other find her.

*basil jumps exactly before climbing up kim's arm and onto her shoulder.*

*kim smiles.* welcome to team possible.

* * *

><p><strong>thats where im going to end it for now. I know there are a lot of questions regarding the story. Especially about what happen between hego and Migo back in the day. All those questions will be answer soon as Shelia Stoppable continues. Especially when shelia realizes who shego actually is. But im not going to give out and spoilers. Stay tuned for the next chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. he talks?

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>*ron glares at the three men sitting across from him.*<p>

You guys are pathetic. *growls as the men look down in shame.*

But sergeant…

Don't you but sergeant me. You've failed at capturing Kim Stoppable. *slam his hands on the desk and startling them.*

But but serge, you didn't say your ex-wife was the legendary kim possible.

*ron's eye twitches as one mentions kim's name.* GET OUT!

*The men leave his office as soon as they possibility can. Slamming the door.*

If these incompetent officers can't get the job down. *looks down at the picture of shelia on his desk. Picking it up and smiling evily.* then I'll do it myself.

* * *

><p>*kim got into her car and travels toward a large house in upperton. Then turn towards basil.*<p>

Ok mouse. Since I cant understand you and you know where shelia is.

*basil nods.*

I have a friend who can help with helping us communicate with one another.

*basil wonders how the girl was able to communicate with him in the first place.*

*kim stops in the drive way then gets out of the car with basil on her shoulder and walks towards the door knocking on it.*

*the door opens.* oh kim.

*kim smiles.* hello Monique is wade here?

*Monique crosses her arms.* yea he is but what do you want with him?

Please mon, shelia been kidnapped and *points at the mouse.* this mouse is the only one who knows where she is.

So your hoping he will be able to make him talk like he did with Rufus?

*nods.* yea. He was the only one who unlocked the secret of rufus's abilities.

*Monique sighs.* ok kim but im only letting you drag him on this mission because of shelia.

Thanks Monique. *smiles and hugs her. Which Monique was happy to return it.*

Mommy? Why does aunt kimmy have a mouse on her shoulder?

*basil crosses his paws and huffs. Causing kim and Monique to laugh. Monique looks over at her sweet 6 year old daughter.* because aunt kim is going to have daddy make the mouse very smart.*

*the girls eyes widen with excitement.* oh oh can I help daddy?

*Monique sigh and covers her eyes. Shaking her head.* no baby. I don't want you getting hurt. Why don't you go play with those new dolls I bought for you from paris?

Ok mommy. *the little girl runs off to her room.*

*kim cant help but look at Monique with a smile.*

Don't even start possible. *glaring at kim.*

What? All I was going say is she so much like wade.

*sighs.* I know. I been trying so hard to dress her up real nice and get into dolls but looks like im at a lost. At least shelia turned out to be exactly like you.

*frowns.* yea but I don't want to think what it would have been if ron got custody of her instead of me.

*nods.* yea you got lucky.

Luck nothing. *frowns.* I was just glade someone came forward with a video tape of ron beating shelia. *her eyes had fire them remembering it.*

Yea. Im surprised your divorce wasn't a major headline.

Well ron and I didn't it quietly. Only family and a few friends really know about it. Still I wonder who dropped the tape in my lawyer's inbox.

Couldn't tell you kim. Wade looked at that video and looked for finger prints in every test and nothing. It was very well cleaned.

*nods.* Yea. So where is wade's lab in this house? *looking at how large the entry way.*

Don't ask. Every house we move into. His lab gets stranger and stranger set up.

*kim raises a eyebrow. Then watches Monique place her hand by the closet.*

Indication conformed! Monique load

Wow mon. wade really stepped up his security.

You have no idea.

*steps down the stairs.*

Wade we have company!

Who is it Monique? Im a little busy.

If its finding shelia. I have a solution.

*wade looks up.* kim? I don't realize you were..

That's ok wade. *lets basil on my hand.* I might have a solution. Did you still have the secret to rufus's abilities?

Yea let me look. What are you wondering about that? *search his files.*

Well I think this mouse knows where shelia is? *frowns. Placing him on the table.*

* * *

><p>*after several hours later. Basil was placed under glass.*<p>

Are you sure about this wade?

Im positive. *smiles and puts on a pair of googles.*

*kim puts on her pair and watch as wade pulls a lever. A ray comes out and hits basil with a strange green beam. Basil moves about under the glass in fear before passing out.*

Is he going to be alright? *frowns.*

*shutting down the ray.* he will be alright kim. *smirks.* he will just have a headache.

*basil wakes up. Rubbing his head.* ugh how hard did I party?

*kim and wade look at eachother.*

Do mice party?

*basil looks shock.* wait.. you understand me to? Oh crap! Im talking! *points at them.* what have you done to me? *looking angry.*

*kim sighs.* I had a friend make it so you can talk.

What makes you think I want to talk to you? *crosses his arms.*

Please. I know you know where my daughter is.

*basil frowns.*

Please… shes all I have.

*basil sighs.* shes in a very dark place.

*kim frowns.* where is she?

*basil shrugs.*

Maybe he needs to see a map. *pulls up the map of middleton.*

Ok basil. Where did you first see me?

Hospital. Girl said to go there and find mother.

Ok. *wade points at midddleton hospital.* He must have hop on the bus nearby there.

*basil rolls his eyes.* no kidding Sherlock.

*kim smirks.*

*wade sighs.* great a wise cracking mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>well this is where im going to end it for this chapter. What you think about basil's attitude. To much? Not enough? Let me know. <strong>

**Please review! **


	32. Ninja Advise

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>*shelia cuddles up in the corner. Rest her head on her knees when suddenly a plate with scrabble eggs and sausage is shoved towards here.*<p>

Im not hungry. * She was always told by her mom to never trust a bad guys food. Shoves it from her.*

Please shelia san. You must eat.

*shelia gets up.* whos there? *places her hands on the bars.*

Just consider me a friend.

*shelia looks down.* how can I trust you? *frowns.*

Fair enough, *a ninja steps out of shadows.*

*shelias's eyes widen.* you? What are you doing here?

Just to keep an eye on you and keep you alive.

*nods.* are you going to brake me out?

*frowns.* im sorry shelia san but I cannot help you this time.

Oh *looks down and picks up the plate.*

But not worry. Your mom is on her way. *smiles.*

*begins eating the eggs.* will shego be with her?

Im sorry but I cant revile what sensei has planned.

*nods.* thank you *finishing the plate and hands it back.* thank you.

*smiles* anytime dear. *disappears into the shadows.*

*returns to cuddling into the shadows.* please be here soon.

*the door suddenly opens.*

* * *

><p>*basil gets excited and points.* there!<p>

*kim and wade both look where hes pointing. Kim frowns.*

That's the old police station. *wade placing his hand on kims shoulder.*

Whats the plan, kim?

*kim sighs.* there isn't one. *places her hand down and letting basil climb into it.*

Kim? *wade frowns.*

I cant wade. *frowns.* h-he finally won. *sighs.*

Your just going to give up? Just like that?

What can I do wade? *tears in her eyes.*

You can quit being a baby and fight! *a voice echos.*

Shego? *eyes widen as shego falls from the vent and lands in front of her.*

Hey how did you get in here? *wade crosses my arms.*

Kimmy, you cant give up on her. *ignoring wade altogether.*

*kim looks down.* how am I supposed to face him?

*shego frowns.* kim…. Please. D-do it for her. Do it for our daughter.

*wades eyes widen.* daughter? *looks at shego.*

*kim looks up at shego.* alright shego… f-for her. *hugs shego tight. Which shego is happy to return.*

Lets go get our daughter back.

*kim nobs and before wade knows kim and shego exit his lab and out the door.*

Hey wait for me! *basil runs after and jumps into kim's pocket.*

* * *

><p><strong>well this is where im going to end it for now. Merry Christmas and a happy new year if I don't update by then. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Rescue and the truth

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I had to up the rating due to one detail in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>*shelia lays on the floor. Coughing up blood.* w-why?<p>

Why? WHY! *ron shouts and looks at bonnie.* here that bonnie. She wants to know why?

*bonnie smirks and steps forward. Grabbing shelia by the chin. Causing shelia to groan in pain slightly.* listen here shees. We know you're not really ron's daughter.

*shelia frowns and spits in Bonnie's face.*

Ahh *lets go of shelia and wipes her face.* you're going to regret that. *kicks her.*

*shelia coughs.* y-your wrong. R-ron is my father.

*ron leans down close to shelia. Making her flinch.* look here. You will never make it out iof here alive unless you tell me the truth.

*shelia frowns.* then kill me then. That's all you ever wanted of me. will that make you happy? Will my death really make you happy?

*ron smirks.* more than you know. More than you know. *gets up and walks to the door. Bonnie following. Leaving shelia on the ground and bleeding.*

*shelia takes one last look before the door closes and consumed in darkness before breaking down and crying.* m-mom, p-please come soon!

* * *

><p>*kim and shego take up the abandon building across from the old police station.*<p>

Is that the place basil? *lifts the mouse out so he can see out the window*

Yep yep. Shelia in there. Must help. *kim smiles as basil jumps up and down in excitement.*

We will but first we need to get a plan.

Right. *shego leans over the blueprints of the old station.* we don't know what medications the buffoon has made to the place.

*basil scurries on the blueprints and look down at him. Thinking.*

*kim frowns.* please don't call him that.

*shego raises an eyebrow.* why princess? He's a buffoon in my option. *crosses her arms.*

Please just don't. *kim frowns. Hearing the word "buffoon". Just brought up to many painful memories for her.*

*shego sighs.* im sorry pumpkin. I didn't mean to upset you.

I know shego. *sighs and closes her eyes trying to relax.* just…

*shego holds up her hand.* you don't have to explain. I understand.

*kim takes her hand.* actually I do. *frowns.*

*shego frowns.* kim, you really don't. its ok. I understand. You still feel for him.

*kim frowns even more. Hearing that from shego. Just hurt worse than anything in her life.* no. I love you shego. Just hearing buffoon *sighs.* just beings up to many memories. He was my partner and best friend for 14 years. I cant simply erase all the time and memories I had of him.

*shego frowns finally realizing how much of a hold Ron still had on her.* I understand kim. *hugs her tight. Which kim was more than happy to return.* after this. I-I plan to make everything right. How it should have been. *softly kiss her.*

*basil sticks his paw in mouth and makes gags noises before jumping from the table.*

*kim returns the kiss and smiles.* thanks for understanding.

*shego smirks.* no big princess.

* * *

><p>*basil scurries into the building. Looking for shelia and trying to avoid the guards. Who were to busy to notice him. After nearly getting stepped on. Basil hears crying coming from the basement. He scurries as fast as he can towards the crying.*<p>

Stop crying girlie or im going to have to teach you a lesson. *guard sculls.*

*shelia looks up. Bruises and cuts covered her face.* go ahead! My dad will just kill me anyways.

*the guard growls having his orders though he wishes he could just put the poor girl out of her misery.*

*basil sneaks his way into shelias cell and watches the guard leaves before jumping up and down to get shelias attention.*

Huh? *goes over to basil.* basil *looks around and sees if the guard is paying any attention to her. Lucky the guard put his feet up and reading the paper.* what are you doing here?

Searching for you. Your mom and shego are nearby.

*shelia frowns.* n-no they cant see me like this or they will kill for sure. *sits close to him.*

*basil frowns.* shelia….. they are here to rescue you. I don't think they will care what you look like as long as your safe.

*guard flashes a flashlight over shelia to make sure she was still in the cell before going back to his paper. Basil eyes widen at how badly bruised and cut up she was.*

Shelia..

*shelia looked down then looked away. Knowing he saw.* im fine.

*basil climbs up and onto her knee.* shelia. No your not. *frowns.* im going to go get your mom and shego. *hugs her the best he can.* we'll save you.

*shelia watches him leave. Hoping he makes it in time before the door opens again.*

* * *

><p>*kim and shego were discussing a plan when basil jumps up and down.<p>

What is it basil? *shego slightly irritated.*

*basil ways him arms around.* shelia is in there and shes hurt.

*kim felt her stomach drop and frowns.* i-is she hurt bad?

*basil didn't have the heart to tell her how bad she really was and shook his head no.*

*shego filled with anger.* we need to get her out now!

*basil and kim nod and quickly plan shelia's escape.*

*basil scurries over the blueprints.*

*kims mind swirling especially to the day. She brought her daughter home.*

*FLASHBACK.*

*kim sitting in a wheel chair. Holding her daughter close to her.* oh shelia. Your mommy loves you very much. *shelia was sleeping soundly in her mothers arms.*

*anne came along and notice kim.* kim? What are you still doing here? Wasn't ron supposed to pick you up?

*kim sighs.* yeah. I guess hes just running late. *lays her daughter on her shoulder and softly rubs her back.*

*anne smiles at how well kim had transform into her motherly role.* want me to take you home?

*kim smiles.* that will be great. *slowly stands.*

Ah ah kimmy cub. *anne smirks.* you know the rules. Everyone most leave in a wheel chair.

*kim frowns.* seriously mom? Im a grown woman with a baby now.

I don't care if your 100years old. Im still going to tell you what to do.

*kim knowing she is defeated. Sits back down in the wheel chair then her mom wheels her to the BMW. Anne dropped kim off at her place. Never staying long as kim assured her that she could handle it and leaves.*

*kim tucked her daughter in and smiles watching her sleep.* no matter what I will always protect you.

*suddenly the door slam shut causing shelia to startle and cry.*

Oh shhhhh *kim quickly picking shelia up to stop her from crying.

Someone shut that kid up. *ron came wondering into the room drunk.*

*kim has shelia on her shoulder. Rubbing her back. Trying to get her to calm down.*

Well if you didn't slam the door. she would be crying. *kim slightly irritated with him.*

What you say bitch? *ron fist clinched.*

*kim notices. A bit afraid to put her daughter down but kisses her forehead and hugs her tight as she begins to calm. Kim sets her down in her crib.*

If your going to hit me. p-please don't do it in here. *eyes tear up some.* I don't want our daughter to see or hear.

*ron quickly grabs kim by her hair and drags her off to their own bed room.*

Ron please.

SHUT UP BITCH! *slaps her and throws her on the bed.* you have ashamed me by having a girl.

i-im sorry. *kim begins crying knowing deep down. Shes not sorry for shelia. She loves her very much.* b-but I regret her.

You forgot his place. *ron begins undoing his and her cloths and begins to rape kim.*

*end flashback.*

*kim still didn't regret shelia and realized that's she really began fearing ron.*

Princess, are you ok it is?

Huh what? *kim looks up at shego.*

Are you going to be ok with having to kill ron if it comes to it?

y-yea. I-I guess if anyone has to its going to have to be me. *frowns.*

*shego knows kim isn't ok with it but leaves it alone.* ok. Basil, your going into the building and disable the alarm while kim and I use the ventilation to get to the cells in the bottom of the building.*

Wont they be expecting us to use the ventilation? *kim raises a eyebrow.*

*shego smirks.* not if we have a couple of dummies to grab their attention.

*raises a eyebrow.* who you going to hav- *kim begins laughing as migo and mego come in dressed like shego and kim.*

*mego scowls.* you so owe me on this sis. *places his hand on his hip. Kim fashioned.*

*migo smirks.* oh you should have been a girl. You look so cute.

Shut up migo! *mego growls.*

*shego smiles.* don't worry mego. Ill buy one of your life stories.

Make it the whole collection or the deal is off.

All 1000 copies? No deal.

*mego places his hand over his ear.* what was that? I thought I heard im sorry mego. I don't need your help. *smirks.*

*shego groans.* fine. Deal.

*migo and mego leave. Waiting on kim and shego.*

Is everyone in your family smooth talkers? *kim giggles.*

*shego smirks.* you tell me? You been raising my daughter.

Touché shego touché. *kim grumbles as she makes for the door.*

* * *

><p>*shego and kim got the call from basil that he chewed the alarm wires. Now they watches as mego and migo threw tomatoes at the build to try and get a group of the officers attention. Once one noticed, a large group of officers ran after them. Kim and shego waited a couple of mins and started down the ventilation shaft to avoid the remaining guards.*<p>

*shelia heard the computations outside the door and smirked. The guard growls.*

What are you smirking at girl?

You are in so much trouble.

*the guard raises an eyebrow before feeling a knee into his back and collapses. Kim smiling on top of him.*

I see you haven't lost your touch princess.

Mom! *shelia smiles at seeing her mom then shego dropping next to her.*

Shelia! *kim comes over to the cage.* are you alright?

Im fine mom. *shelia knowing deep down shes lying to her.*

*shego grabs the keys off the guard and opens the door and as soon as she does. Kim rushes in and hugs her daughter tight.*

Mom…. A-air! *shelia gritting her teeth a bit in pain.*

Im sorry shelia bug. *smiles.* im just glad your finally safe. *shego comes over and uncuffs shelia.*

Mom don't call me that and thanks shego. *rubbing her wrist.*

*shego lights up her plasma in the dark place. Which shelia flinches and does her best to hide the bruises. Which kim and shego notice.*

Shelia… *kim gets close to her and tries to brushes some of the hair from her face. Which shelia flinches and moves away from her.*

n-no mom. You cant see.

*kim and shego look at each other in concerned.* shelia, no matter what you look like. I'll still love you.

*shelia shakes her head no.* you cant see…

*kim gets closer and moves the hair away and is shocked at the bruises and cuts on her face.* s-shelia…. D-did he do this to you?

*shelia nods and holds her crying.* h-he says im not his daughter and worthless trash.

*shego and kim's anger builds.* shelia Listen, you're an incredible woman like your mother. No matter what. We will always love you.

We? *shelia looks at her mom and shego in teary eyes. Kim nods and shelia hugs her mom tight.*

Aww such a pretty picture. The bitch, the brat, and the thief. *ron smirks.*

*kim and shego glare at him.* what have you done to our daughter.

Excuse me? I believe she is your daughter. Not mine or has she ever have.

*kim grits her teeth and stands up. Fist glowing white.* how can you just stand there and not claim her. What has she ever done to you?

Her existence is what shes done.

Shes an innocent in this whole mess. *kim glares at him.*

If she was so innocent she wouldn't have shegos powers.

*kim frowns. Knowing where is this going.*

So tell us kim. Tell your daughter how she gotten plasma powers. *ron smirks.*

Kimmy you don't have to- *shego place a hand on her shoulder and shrugs it off.*

She got to know.

*shelia seemed lost in the whole thing. Kim turns towards her while shego keeps a eye on ron.*

Mom.. i-is he not my father?

He is and yet he isn't. he did get me pregnant the night of the party. *sighs.* b-but I could bare to have his baby so i..

You got an abortion?

No shelia please listen. You know the story from what happen when I found out and ended up marrying him but what I didn't tell you was. When I was pregnant, I had Global justice inject Shego's DNA into you. When you were just a fetus. It was supposed to remove ron's DNA so when u were born. You be half mine and half shego's b-but what they didn't know what Ron's Dna didn't completely go away. *glaring at him.* you still are ron's but only a little bit. That's why when ron asked for a DNA test. It came back positive. If shego would take the same test. She would be positive to and why you have plasma powers. They could rule it out since the comet effected shego down to the DNA level.

*shelia stood there in shock.* s-so I'm the daughter of shego?

*kim nods with tears in her eyes. Surprised when shelia hugs her tight. Tears flooding her eyes.* i-I knew it. I-I knew I wasn't truly his. *kim hugs back. Letting her own tears flow.*

*ron rolls his eyes.* not that the truth been told. Goodbye and for the last time. Kim possible. *he motions for his guard to take aim and fire.*

* * *

><p><strong>dont hate me for stopping it here. Will kim, shelia, and shego survive the firing squad? Will shelia's life turn out different now that she knows? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of SHELIA STOPPABLE!<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. hospital stay part 1

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I had to up the rating due to one detail in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>*kim, shego and shelia hugged together. Thinking it was the end for them but they never felt anything. Kim peeks out and eyes widen in shock as a plasma shield covered them all. Ron seem shocked and puzzled about the shield.*<p>

S-shego? *kim finally manage to say.*

Im not opening my eyes. I wont give him the satisfaction of looking into my eyes as I die.

Shego! Open your eyes. You got to see this.

*shego opened them and was amazed.* n-no way.

Are you doing this? *kim looks at shego. Who shakes her head no.*

Only a person who has mastered their plasma powers can do this.

*both look at shelia. Who has sweat covering her face. Concentrating really hard. Shego cant believe her eyes. Ron beating on the plasma globe to get at them. Yelling angerly. Before long shelia collapse as the pain and exhaustion has taken its toll on her. Kim holds her as she faints. Shego firing up her plasma. Ready to fight.*

That little girl is stronger than we have thought. *smirks.* maybe I should reconsider killing her and use her to protect the city.

*kim and shego growl. Kim shouting.* over my dead body!

That can be arranged. *ron motions for the guards to take aim again.* once again. Good bye kim possible. *before ron give the order. The door breaks in and a swarm of Global justice. Causing ron and his men to jump. Some firing at the global justice agents. Kim and shego take shelia and find a bit of cover.*

* * *

><p>*shelia lays in a hospital bed. Hooked up to ivs and her bruises and cuts were covered the best they could. Allen never left as much as kim and his mom insisted she be ok but he wanted to be there when she wake. Kim watches from the door. sighs and returns to the waiting room. Where shego is getting a cup of coffee.*<p>

Hey, how are they? *shego hands kim a cup of coffee.*

*kim takes it and holds it tight.* shes still asleep. Allen is sitting with her now.

That boy sure is loyal. *smirks.*

Well they been friends since they were both in diapers. *kim smiles.* I wouldn't be if they started dating.

Yea. They remind me when you and ron were younger.

*kim frowns.*

Umm im sorry kimmy.

Its alright. I just hope it goes better for her then it did for me.

*shego hug kim.* that's my girl and im sure with betty as a mom. She has sure to teach her son. Who to treat a lady.

*kim giggles.* you have no idea.

*shego nods.* why don't you head home. Ill keep a eye on her tonight.

I appreciate it shego but if I went home. I still wouldn't be able to sleep. * frowns.*

*shego nods.* I understand. Im worried about her to.

*shego and kim sit on the coach and before they both know it. Both past out next to eachother. Kim snuggling into shego as shego got a arm wrapped around kim. Anne happen to check on them and finds them asleep. She cant help but pull her phone out and snaps a pic before going to get a blanket and lays it over them.*

* * *

><p>in shelia's room. Allen rest his head on the bed. Softly snoring. Shelia slowly wakes and sees allen. Not knowing how long shes be out but she was happy to see him. She starts running her fingers running through his hair. Which causes him to stir and look at her.*<p>

Hey sleepy head. *smiles.*

*shelia smiles softly.* how long have I been out?

About a week. *frowns.* you scared us all.

Sorry. What happen with dad?

*allen frowns.* his sitting in a GJ jail cell awaiting trial.

Oh. *looks down.* are mom and shego ok?

They been worry sick but I don't think they have left since you were admitted.

*allen gets up and hugs her.* im so happy your alright. *has tears running down his face.*

Hey. Whats wrong? *raises her eyebrow at him.*

I shouldn't have let you walk home alone. Ive always walked you home and the one time I don't. this happens.

*shelia frowns.* allen, its ok. Even if you walked me home. I-I still would have gotten into my dad's care.

Still I should have been with you when you left and I wasn't. *looks down.*

Hey, im alive. Your alive. Cant we be grateful that we are both ok?

*allen sniffs a bit.* i-I suppose your right. *allen looks at shelia. Wanting to tell her how he really feels but knows she never agree to date him.*

*shelia nods. Wonder why cant she just bring herself to say she loves him. They been friends for so long. Unless he makes a move. She is ok with them always being friends but wanting more. Then yawns.* I think im going to rest some more. You go home and get some sleep. Im sure your mom is waiting on you.

*allen shakes his head.* no way. Im not going anywhere til your out of this bed and back at school. Im sticking to my best friend til she is well.

*shelia giggles.* well alright but don't blame me when your back is sore tomorrow. *covers up and slowly difts the sleep.*

Never happen. Allen is the iron man. *allen lays his head back on the bed and slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

><p>*next morning shego awoke with kim comfortly in her arms. She smiles. Not having the heart to wake her. Slowly giggles her way out of kims grip and covers her up after laying her on the couch. Kim grabs the blanket tight in her sleep.*<p>

Mmmm shegee.

*shego smiles. Seeing kims love for her is still strong and kisses kims cheek.* sleep tight princess. Im not going anywhere.

*kim smiles in her sleep causing shego to smile to. Then she sneaks away to look in on shelia.*

Hey kido. Your awake. *smiles as she takes the chair on the other side.*

Yea. *shelia slightly smiles.* so do I call you mom now or something?

*shego chuckles.* just shego is fine for now. Im sure we both need to get to know eachother.

I supposed that's true. *looks down.*

So how long has he been here? *pointing to the snoring and drooling allen.*

*shelia blushes.* yea. He refused to leave even after I told him I was fine.

*shego smirks.* you are so much like your mother.

Which one? *cause shego and shelia laughing. shego smiles big. As allen groans. Slowly waking up. Rubbing the back of his neck.*

Neck sore?

Only a little bit shelia but ill be fine.

I told you that was going to happen if you stayed her.

But I wanted to ss. *allen smiles softly. Didn't notice that shelia seem uneasy allen using her initials but shego noticed.*

Allen, why don't you head home. Ill keep a eye on her.

*allen nods.* yea ok. Mom will properly kill me for being out all night. *kisses shelia's cheek and leave. Shelia blushing red.*

You should tell him. *smirks.*

I don't know shego. He seems to want to be just friends and besides hes a dork.

*shego shakes her head in disappointment.* shelia, your mom was the same way when she was your age.

I know about that. Mom didn't find out about da… I mean ron til the diablo incident but she said that only lasted shortly after graduation. *frowns.*

*shego nods.* yea. When your mom's friend flex pasted away. Ron blamed her for it and broke up with her. After that your mom and I started dating.

How did you start dating anyways? Mom never talks about it. *shelia hoping for a story from shego. To better understand her mom.*

Well. I supposed it was after draken dumped me for DNAmy.

The really fat person who loves with him?

*shego nods.* the very same. I was broken so I wondered to a local coffee shop in middleton.

*shelia giggles.* the green flame?

*shego raises an eyebrow.* how you know about that place? Its been closed for about ten years now.

Ummm *looks down.* I may have twisted allens arm to exploring the old building. *shelia smiles slightly and blushes. *

*shego groans and leans back in her chair looking up.* dear lord, you are like me.

*shelia giggles.* mom says the same thing now. But I say your and moms picture hanging on the wall.

*shegos eyes widen.* are you kidding me? I thought the owner would have taken it with him.

*shelia shakes her head no.* its still there. You both looked happy. *smiles.*

*shego nods.* we were back then. *smiles.* we loved each other very much and I wouldn't change anything that happen.

*shelia frowns.* nothing? You wouldn't change a thing.

Well maybe one thing. The day kimmy told me about you. *smiles.* I think if I would have stepped up instead of running. You wouldn't have to go through so much. *frowns.*

*shelia looks down.* yea. Though I might have an attitude.

*shego smirks.* from what I heard. You already have an attitude.

*shelia and shego giggle.*

* * *

><p><strong>well im going end it there for this chapter. Well looks like everyone is going to be ok. Or are they?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Hospital stay part 2

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I had to up the rating due to one detail in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>*kim startled awake and looked around finding herself alone in the waiting room.*<p>

Good morning sleeping head.

*kim blushes.* morning mom. Do you know where shego is?

Shes sitting and talking with shelia. *anne smiles and sits next to her.*

Oh. Are they?

They are getting along very well. *smiles.*

That's nice. *kim yawns really big. Still looking tired.*

*anne frowns.* still tired kimmy?

Yea, I don't know. Ever since I woke up. I been more tired than I was before.

Im sure it's a side effect for all the stress you been under.

*kim gets up and grabs a cup of coffee.* yea maybe.

Kim, *stands up.* i-I went to see ron.

*kim dropped her coffee and stared at her mom in shock.* w-what? W-why?

*anne sighs.* global justice called and said they had a inmate who needed my help. I-I didn't know it was him.

YOU HELPED HIM?

Kim, I didn't have a choice. Im under oath as a doc. I will help anyone in need but ron told me something.

*kim frowns. Not wanting this conversation yet but it was going to happen.*

Is shelia, shegos daughter? *anne frowns.*

*kim looks down in defeat.*

*ann sighs.* kim…

w-what did he say? *frowns.*

That shelia was not his anymore. *frowns.* is she really shego's?

Mom… *kim looks at ann.* yes shes more of shegos then rons but I can explain…. *kim suddenly goes quiet as a hard slap been across her cheek.*

How could you not tell me? *frowns. Tears starting to run down her face.*

m-mom, I couldn't risk it. *tears running down her face.* r-ron would have killed her and me if he found out. *frowns rubbing her cheek.*

*ann thinks about this for a moment and sighs.* your right. Im sorry I struck you. *frowns.* i-I just don't like when my children hide things from me but it explains why shelia is able to use plasma like shego.

*kim forgiving her mom. Gives her a hug.* i-im sorry mom. I-I was just thinking what was best for shelia.

*ann hugs back.* I know sweetie. I-I properly would have done the same thing. *hugs her tighter.*

* * *

><p>*shelia and shego chuckles.*<p>

So where are you and mom going from here?

*shego frowns.* im not sure really. I know I plan to be involved in your life and I supposed your mom and I will properly pick up where we left off.

*shelia smirks.* im not going to get a sibling out of this am i?

*shego pales.* I highly doubt that. I don't even have the equipment to do that.

Yea but didn't they invent a gender ray or a way so two women could have kids?

*shego thinks about it.* I think I heard something about it but that's your mom's call. Not mine.

*shelia nods.* that understandable. You and mom need to reconnect. Maybe allen and I will be going out to the movies leaving you two alone.

*shego smirks.* you are on birth control right?

*shelia mouth hung open in shock.*

I take that as a no.*smirking.*

Umm well mom and I haven't really had that talk. *blushes red.*

*shego raises an eyebrow.* how come?

I don't know. Mom does like to talk about that kind of thing. *frowns.*

Oh. Well you should be on the pill. It could help protect you.

*shelia rolls her eyes.* I know about STD and aids shego. We learned about that in school.

I know you have. Im sure they even told you how babies are made.

*shelia nods.* a baby sounds cute. *smiles. Imagining what her baby would like with allen.*

Shelia! *snapping her fingers.* your to young to be thinking about having kids especially with a guy who you haven't even dated yet. *frowns.*

Shego, its all in good fun. I-I ask him eventually.

When? *shego smirks.* at this pace your going to be in your 40s before you even date him.

Am not and ill show you. Next time I see him. Ill ask him.

Hola shelia. Shego. *allen smiles as he and kim walk into the room.*

Shelia what did you want to ask me? *allen raises a eyebrow.*

*shego smirks evil as shelia stutters over her words. Nodding to go on.*

*shelia takes a deep breath.*

Shelia, would you like to go out when you get out of the hospital.

*shelia stares at allen dumbfounded. Allen just smiles at her. Shelia takes in his appearance. His messy brown hair and sweet loving smiles.*

s-sure allen. We can go out. *shelia smiles widen.*

*as shelia and allen talk about possible locations they could go. Kim looks at shego and kisses her cheek softly motioning for shego to follow her.*

* * *

><p>*ron sits in his cell.* they will pay for this<p>

Oh they will my Ronnie kins.

Bonnie? *ron slowly raises a comes to the bars as bonnie steps from the shadow.*

Yes my love *bonnie comes to the bars.*

*ron smiles.* I missed you.

I missed you to. I don't have much time. They will notice the feed has been tampered with soon.

*ron smirks.* I love you more and more bon bon.

I know sweetie. That's why I can set you free.

Say what? *ron raises his eyebrow.*

Ill brake you free but you have to put on a show for kim and her little brat. *smirks.*

*ron smiles.* I trust you. Do what you need to. Ill be waiting.

*bonnie smiles and softly kiss ron through the bar. Which he returns. Before he know it. Bonnie is gone in a flash. Guards flooding the cell hold and only finding only ron.*

* * *

><p><strong>well that's where im going to end it for now. Aww allen finally asked shelia out but will it go according to plan. I wonder where kim is taking shego? And what about bonnie. What is she up to? Stay tunes for the next chapter of shelia stoppable!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. the trial part 1

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I had to up the rating due to one detail in this chapter.**

**Help me win a fannie this year. Please vote shelia stoppable. Link to the catorgies and info provided. **

** topic/329/131053374/1/2014-Kim-Possible-Fannies-Nominating-Period-is-Open-3-29-2015-to-4-30-2015**

* * *

><p>*in the case of Ron stoppable. Trial took a year before they could find a judge who didn't favor in either kim or ron's side. Which Betty found a bigger task then she had thought. Shelia and allen are hanging out in the living room *<p>

You think you think your mom is going to be alright SS? *allen looks at shelia.*

I hope so allen. *shelia frowns and cuddles into him.*

*allen frowns.* are you going to be alright?

*shelia frowns.* im not sure really.

I know testifying against your dad isn't going to be easy.

*shelia frowns.* please don't call him that. He isn't my dad. At least not anymore. Shego and my mom are the only parents I will ever need.

*allen hugs shelia.* im sorry. And I know the past year hasn't been easy.

I know allen.*smiles softly.* but im glade you been there to help me through it.

*allen smiles softly.* any time sweetheart. *kisses shelia.*

*shelia kisses back. Softly smiles.* I love you allen.

I love you to shelia!

* * *

><p>*shego awake and smiles at the still sleeping kim. Snuggles up close to her. She figure she let her sleep in since ron's court date was today and both had to be there to support their daughter. Shego still found it amazing that she has a daughter and with all people with kim. To think if she didn't walk away from kim. No one would have had to suffer. Shego heard voices and movement coming from the living room and goes to investigate. Smiles and finds allen and shelia relaxing on the couch.*<p>

Hey shelia.

*shelia smiles.* hey shego. *snuggles into allen.* hows mom?

*shego smiles.* shes sleeping right now. I see you got up early this morning.

*allen blushes. In which shelia elbowed him.* yea. I got a bit of an early wake up call.

Well I hope it was mission related. *smirks.*

Well betty called me this morning and allen figured since his mom talked to me this morning. He could come over.

*migo smirks.* well

Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

*shelia smirks.* like you and mom the other night.

*shego glares.* what your mom and I do in private is our business.

*shelia and allen begin laughing.*

* * *

><p>*Ron stood before the judge. There no expression on his face.*<p>

*the judge look on him.* ron stoppable, you are charged with kidnapping and child abuse.

*ron doesn't say a word to the judge about the judges.*

I hope you realize how serious these charges are, young man.

Yes your honor. *staring hard at the judge.*

And you refuse your right to a lawyer?

*ron nods.* that's right your honor.

I hope you know what your doing young man. *looks over at the case and sighs.* ok and call your first witness mr. green.

*mr. green looks over his files.* I like to call kim possible to the stand.

*kim looks at shego then heads to the stand.*

*after the oath was said and kim said down. Mr green approached her.*

Now ms. Possible-

Please call me kim.

Ok kim. You were married to ron stoppable?

*kim nods.* yes we were married for 6 years.

And you had a child together.

*kim nods.* yes. We had a little girl together named shelia.

*mr green nods.*

*shelia shifts a bit uncomfortably in her seat. Shego places her hand on her shoulder. Shelia looks up at her and nods that she will be ok.*

But hes the one who divorced you.

*kim frowns.* yes. He survived me the divorce paper when we found out our daughter had discovered powers.

*mr green nods.* can you say your relationship with mr stoppable was strained.

*kim frowns. Ron glares at kim.*

* * *

><p><strong>well that where im going to end part 1 here for now. Please enter this story or any story I wrote in 2014 for the upcoming fannie awards. <strong>

**Please review!**


	37. the trial part 2

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I had to up the rating due to one detail in this chapter.**

**Help me win a fannie this year. Please vote shelia stoppable. Link to the catorgies and info provided. **

topic/329/131053374/1/2014-Kim-Possible-Fannies-Nominating-Period-is-Open-3-29-2015-to-4-30-2015

* * *

><p>thank you kim possible. You can step down. *as kim was about a step down from the stand. A man rushes into the court room.*<p>

Hold everything your honor. *someone runs into the court room.*

*the judge raises an eyebrow.* and you are?

Hank perkins your honor.

Hank perkins? The same hank perkins who lost all of drakkens cases?

Ummmm yes your honor. I was hired to represent mr. stoppable.

*judge looks at ron.* are you sure you want him as your lawyer?

*ron nods.* yes your honor.

*shelia and shego stare at him and wonder what hes up to.*

*hank perkins slam his brief case on the desk.* if ms possible could stay on the stand. I have a few questions for her.

*kim sits back on the stand. Glaring at perkins.*

Ms possible. You claim that mr. stoppable had treated you and your daughter badly. *smirks.* but what we haven't heard is how ron had provided for you and been there for your daughter everytime you had a mission or when something came up where u had to leave.

*kim gasp.* shelia is his daughter as well as mine and when we divorce. The judge said ron was to get her at least twice a week. *frowns.*

But if he was as abusive as you claim. Why trust him to care for your daughter? Even under court order. I wouldnt trust a man who has abused me my entire life.

*kim gulps.* well he would abuse me but he never hurt shelia. *frowns.* at least not before the day he kidnapped her and beat her.

*hank perkins settles his argument and dismissed kim from that stand.*

*judge shakes his head.* ill go ahead and have a recess. Court will restart at noon. *slams his gravel.*

_ *outside kims head was buried in shegos shoulder crying.* h-how can he bring up those thing.

*shelia was growling.* its ok mom. Let him try and put me on the stand. *frowns.*

n-no shelia. *frowns.* hank perkins feeds on anger and hurt.*

your mom is right Sheila. *shego holding kim tight.* though ive always seen hank perkins lose in drakkens cases but he makes a fool out of the witness. *frowns.* some have killed themselves over what perkins had put him through. Some say it was worse than any torture I or any villain could come up with.

*kim nods.* I can believe it. I felt like a dam fool up there.

*shego hugs kim.* it be alright princess. Ill fry him later for what he did.

*suddenly a guard runs by.* RON STOPPABLE ESCAPED!

*shelia, kim, and shego all look at eachother in disbelieve.*

* * *

><p><strong>ah oh! Ron escaped! What could happen now? What does this mean for them? I guess that all have to wait for the next chapter of Shelia Stoppable!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. a faint worst than death

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Shelia Stoppable. Please ask permission if you want to use the name. Well enjoy the Chapter. I had to up the rating due to one detail in this chapter.**

**Help me win a fannie this year. Please vote shelia stoppable. Link to the catorgies and info provided. **

topic/329/131053374/1/2014-Kim-Possible-Fannies-Nominating-Period-is-Open-3-29-2015-to-4-30-2015

* * *

><p>*the gang looked around at eachother. Not sure on what to do. Should they run? No that wasn't the possible way and kim knew that.*<p>

Come on. *kim makes her way towards the jail cell til she feels a tug. She turns to see shego holding her.*

Princess no. *shego frowns.* if ron is around he will kill you on sight.

*kim sighs. Knowing shes right.* shego, i-I have to.

*shelia shakes her head.* mom no. *her eyes tear up.* I cant lose you. *hugs her mom tight.* I nearly lost you once. I wont lost you again.

*kim hugs her back.* hey, I escaped worst death traps. *smiles softly.* I promise ill be right back.

*shego and shelia watch kim disappear down the hall and into the crowd of people.*

I sure hope she knows what shes doing. *shelia frowns as she feels shegos hand on her shoulder.*

She'll be ok. That woman is harder to kill than the grim reaper.

* * *

><p>*kim walks down to the court jail til she stopped by the guard.*<p>

Ms. Possible, you shouldn't be here.

What happen? *kim looks at the guard seriously.*

We aren't sure. *frowns.* his lawyer hank perkins went in to see him and then there was giant explosion. Now there isn't a sign of the lawyer or ron stoppable.

*kim frowns.* mind if I look around?

*the guard thinks about it.* I have to say no ms. Possible. *frowns and crosses his arms.*

*kim frowns and slightly irritated but notices the air duct that lead into the cells. Kim just smiles.* ok I guess even heroes must follow the rules. *the guard raises an eyebrow as he watches her leave.*

*kim smirks.* I guess shego rubbing off on me. * as she crawls through the ventilation. To the cells below. She kicks the vent out that leads into the cells and smirks. Taking a look around.*

Hmmm *examining the blast site.*

Finding everything princess? *shego smirks.*

*kim jumps and looks up at her.* one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack.

Sorry. I figured you try the ventilation system. *smirks.* when you couldn't get

*kim raises a eyebrow.* how did you get pass the guard?

*shego blushes.* oh he wasn't a problem.

*kim shakes her head.* what did you do?

Lets just say shelia is keeping him entertained.

* * *

><p>*shelia cheer as she wins another game of monoploy.* yes I win again.<p>

No fair you cheated.

*shelia smirks.* wish to play again. *having tons of practice at this from when her mom wish to get into places and her mom knew it be safe for her to tag along.*

Your on squirt. *as he sets up another game.*

* * *

><p>she should be fine.<p>

*kim shakes her head.* remind me to raise her allowance when we get home.

*shego smiles.* I assume she does that a lot?

Well sometimes i- *kim turns to shego and glares.* you tricked me.

*smirks.* so there is an evil bone in your body. *begins laughing.*

*kim just glare slightly and begins looking for clues.*

*shego begins searching the area for clues as well.*

It seems odd that as soon as hank perkins shows up that ron suddenly escapes.

Drakken used hank all the time. *frowns.* mostly before… *shego suddenly stops and frowns.*

Shego? What is it? *kim looks at shego concerned.*

That ass gave ron the device!

*kim raises a eyebrow.* whats the device.

*shego calm herself.* hank created a device that could break villains out of the toughest jail cells. *frowns.* he must have given ron one.

*kim frown.* how do you know this?

*shego picks a small piece of metal.* because this is a piece of it.

*kim comes over and looks at it closely.* you're sure?

As sure as I can be princess.

*kim sighs and makes her way up to join her daughter and the guard.*

* * *

><p>ive held my end of the bargain mr. stoppable. Now your end needs to be filled.<p>

Oh you will get everything you deserve. *ron smirks.*

*hank puts his hand up to question how he intend to keep his end when gun fire goes off and hank falls to the ground dead.*

*ron smirks.* perfect timing as always bon bon.

*bonnie frownss.* I never understood why you wanted me to hire him. I could have easily broke you out.

Well sweetie if you have done that. Who would go get food. They will be looking for me remember.

*bonnie smiles.* you were always the smart one Ronnie.

*ron smiles.* I love you bon bon.

I love you to Ronnie poo.

* * *

><p><strong>ok don't hate me but I think this going to be the last chapter for this story. I do plan a squeal for the story. I just couldn't leave my reader hanging now can i. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
